Endurance
by Camster3100
Summary: Ichigo has been expelled from Karakura Town High because of the fights he's been getting in. Because there were no other High-Schools in Karakura Town he must go to a neighboring city to attend Yokai Academy. His endurance for the upcoming trials will be tested. Ichigo/Harem. Warning! Will contain Lemons in later chapters! Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Rosario Characters!
1. Endurance

"What the Hell do you mean by I can't go to Karakura Town High anymore!?" I yelled as I proceeded to throw as many heavy objects in the room at my father.

_I swear to God, King. He says what he says. Are you just fuckin' stupid or somethin'? _Caesar Ocsuro Hermano said from my inner world. **(A/N Caesar is Ichigo's inner hollow, in case you didn't figure that one out. And Oscuro Hermano means Dark Brother.)**

_You are rather dense, Ichigo. Do you not know your own actions for why you were kicked out of your old school? _Zangetsu piped in.

"I've stated this before, son! You have just gotten in too many fights lately on school grounds! I believe the principle himself told you to not get in any more fights! And it's the second week of the new semester!" my dad shouted back with a seemingly angry expression on his face.

"It's not my fault! Everyone always wants to fight me!" I shouted back as Yuzu peeked her head out from around the kitchen corner.

"Just let 'em be," I heard Karin said with a bored tone.

"Hey, no fighting, you two," Yuzu said quietly but semi-sternly though my dumbass father and I just continued to glare each other. A few sparks flying.

"But no worries, my boy! I have found you another school! Luckily it doesn't start until September first!" Isshin said jovially as he reached into his jacket pocket to find a packet the he 'acquired' from a man advertising his school. Yeah. I call bullshit.

Well, let's get this started. Introductions and all. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper, person who learned bankai in three days, Vizard, person who could control his inner hollow to the point of full hollowfication at will, person who defeated Aizen with his resureccion and bankai active at the same time. The new master of the Hogyoku. Yeah, you should know me. And a supposed delinquent to top it all off. Yep, I'm special.

This shit all started about a week ago. I got in a fight because some guys wouldn't stop harassing some girl. Chad was involved, but he got let off easy. Me? I got expelled. Luckily with all this Aizen crap dealt with I won't have to worry about Karakura Town while I'm gone. Oh yeah. This 'Yokai Academy' is a boarding school outta town. So I have to stay there _All. Fucking. Year._

I get to come home on Christmas Break, Spring Break, and Summer Break. It blows. I won't get to see my friends. Won't get to kill Hollows. Again, I call bullshit.

New school, new friends, new people to make fun of my hair, new people to beat the Hell up, new life, start fresh, eh?

Well its two weeks later and today's the day I leave for the academy. Yuzu, of course, was crying, Karin was fine with it. My dumbass dad was crying, too. Talk about being a man. All my friends were there to see me off. Even Uryu was there. Orihime cried. I swore I saw Tatsuki trying to bite back tears. Keigo tried to jump me. Mizuiro was a man and just shook my hand telling me good luck. Chad and I shared a bro moment. Manly hugs included. I gave Uryu, Chad, and Orihime the official title, or titles, of protectors of Karakura Town.

"If you guys need anything, need someone to talk to, or just to check in, just call me, alright?" I asked my two younger sisters with a smile on my face.

"Okay," they responded Yuzu with tears in her eyes and Karin with a smirk. "Dad hopes you get laid, so you won't be such a prude," the younger version of me commented.

I blushed. As soon as everyone heard it they all laughed much to my suffering, even Yuzu cracked a light smile and giggle. Yeah, I would ultimately miss them.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Urahara and a special black cat appeared. Urahara had a Hell Butterfly on his shoulder and a Soul Candy dispenser in the left. I had refrained from using Kon in my body ever since the incident where he snuck into the girls' locker room. Yeah, my rep was damaged, but everyone forgot thanks to Rukia. But I still kept the little bastard out of my body.

"Going somewhere, Ichigo?" Kisuke said waving that damnable fan.

I shot him a scowl right before he threw me the Soul Candy and the Hell Butterfly landed on my shoulder. I had my badge but I guess it was for times I needed to get out of class looking inconspicuous. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro had each came to realize, without proper help or a martyr to awaken their powers, they would stay on the sidelines. I was glad they chose to do so.

And with that I saw Urahara whisper something to the black cat known as Yoruichi that was now perched on his shoulder and not a moment later she hopped off in the different direction.

Five minutes later the bus pulled up and I loaded my bags on to a seat in the middle of the bus. No one else was on so it was nice and quiet. The driver was creepy as Hell, too. I swear he had glowing eyes. I looked one last time at my friends because I wouldn't see them for a while and sighed. _Gonna be a long trip_, I thought and with that the bus drove off. _Boring, too._

_Nah, King. You got us to talk to, _Caesar said with a disturbing laugh followed by a thud from Zangetsu hitting him into what I presumed as a skyscraper.

_Get some sleep, Ichigo, _Zangetsu said as he severed the link my mind had with him that was kept open most of the time.

With it being seven thirty in the morning I figured why not, but then I remembered something I read out of my school manual. Class starts precisely at nine.

"Oi, Bus Driver, you sure we're going to get to Yokai Academy on time? I have to get to class you know," I said as I rested my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. But I got one piece of advice for you. That's one scary-ass school. I suggest you watch your back," the Bus Driver said taking a puff from his cigar.

And with that I fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

"Ugh...my head," I said as I sat up from my spot on the bus.

"We're here. And it's only eight thirty by-the-way," The Bus Driver said as he opened the bus door with what seemed like a grin from what I could see.

I mumbled curses at the Driver as I unloaded my one duffle bag off the bus along with my school book bag that was still thrown haphazardly over my shoulder.

"Remember to watch your back, kid," the Bus Driver said one last time before turning around and into the tunnel we came through. _Wow that tunnel's long as Hell,_ I thought as I noticed the lack of a light at the end of the tunnel.

I turned my attention from the tunnel and to the surroundings. I noticed the school a ways off past the dead trees. I shrugged and entered the dead forest only to stop ten feet later.

"He was right, this is a scary-ass school," a female voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the person I least expected.

"Yoruichi? What the Hell are you doing here?!" I said with my left eyebrow twitching at the sight of the green uniform she was wearing. The skirt didn't help either. _Those legs...urgh! What the Hell am I thinking!?_

"I'm your classmate, duh. But Kisuke sent me to keep an eye on you," she responded with her arms crossed under her breasts pushing he up.

I was about to speak but decided against it and just settled for shaking my head and turning around and walking off into the forest of dead trees.

She caught up a moment later with a duffle bag like mine and leather carryon bag that what I guessed carried her books.

"What made you want to watch over me, Yoruichi?" I asked her looking in her direction. "And how'd you get here? I saw you hop off Urahara's shoulder and got towards his shop."

"I rode the bus. Duh," she responded.

"Stop saying 'duh.' God."

"I'm only acting like a teenager, Ichigo. Calm down," she replied with a smirk.

"So what year are you gonna be? You sure don't look like a first year."

"I can pull it off...and are you calling me old?"

"No! Of course not," I replied shakily. That woman sure could be scary when she wanted to.

We were currently walking along a path leading to the school. There were dead trees, dead grass, and...Tombstones?

"The bus driver was right...this place is scary as hell," Yoruichi said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Seriously. You think there's gonna be hollow's here?" I asked as I started to gravitate closer to her. She'd probably be my best friend here. I already figured that much.

"Don't know," she responded.

Before I could respond a voice called out.

"Look out! Please move out of the way!" a now distinctive feminine yelled.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to my left to see a girl with pink hair, same uniform as Yoruichi. She was cute. I had to say that. She was also riding a bike...

"Ichigo I think you might want to get out of the way," I heard Yoruichi say.

Though much to dissatisfaction it fell on deaf ears and before I knew it I was on the ground. The bike was a few feet away. No one was on it. And the girl was...

"My, my, Ichigo. I knew you weren't gay," Yoruichi laughed as she noticed the girl was on top of me.

"Ugh...my head...oh thank you for breaking my fall!" the girl said gleefully to me. My head had a trail of blood coming from my forehead.

"You're welcome?" I questioned flicking a bird towards a silently laughing Yoruichi's direction.

"Mmm...you smell nice," the pink haired girl said as she literally licked the blood on my forehead.

I refrained from freaking out just to prove to Yoruichi that I'm not gay. But I was pretty close when she licked the blood off my forehead. So far I think I've maintained a composed façade. Truth is though it was pretty nice.

_I think I rubbed off on you, King, _I heard Caesar say.

I helped the girl up and put her bike back in working order. "What's your name?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"Moka Akashiya. I'm a vampire!" she said cheerfully. "You don't have a problem with vampires, do you?" the now proclaimed Moka added with a puppy dog expression.

_She's got to be kidding, right? I guess I'll just humor her, _I thought.

"I've never met a vampire. So I don't have an opinion of them. They seem nice so I guess I like them," I said sheepishly. _The fuck did I just say?_ I asked myself.

_Not a fucking clue, _Caesar piped in.

_What did I say about the use of profanity, Caesar?_ Zangetsu said.

Caesar gulped and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, that makes me so happy! What's your name?" Moka said with a large as she put me in a hug only to pull away a moment later.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I responded with a small smile as I picked her bike up off the ground as well as my bags.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo! I hope we have classes together. See you later!" Moka said excitedly not noticing Yoruichi as she got on her bike and speedily took off.

"So a vampire?" Yoruichi said with as we walked on towards our new boarding school.

...

I propped myself up on my desk with my hand as my elbow itself rested on the desk. I was sitting by a window towards the back of the left side of the room while Yoruichi was sitting behind me and some douche was sitting to the top right of me. Though the seat directly right of me was empty. I sighed, rather loudly as a few eyes found their way towards me.

The douche, Saizo I think, looked at me and just rolled his eyes. A few girls looked at me and all blushed. I didn't have time for girls. Well actually. Seeing as how this war was over, maybe I could. I didn't have anyone back at Karakura town I like liked, but maybe one here. I had to admit, though, Yoruichi was good looking, _really_ good looking, and some of the teasing these past few weeks had been more repetitive and continuous. So, maybe I'd give it a shot. She'd also been looking a me a lot more lately. Maybe the hair? Seeing as how I didn't bother to cut it I just let it stay. I liked it better that way. It was really ironic seeing as how the winter war wasn't even in the winter. I think it was winter in the Soul Society. Maybe that's why old man Yamamoto did that. Wasn't too sure.

Anyways back to the task at hand I decided to zone back in to see Ms. Nekonome, er I think that's her name, opened the door to reveal the same pink haired girl as earlier.

Many dog whistles were made at the sound of her and I just rolled my eyes. I might be looking for a girlfriend now, but that doesn't mean that I'll just sit back and be a pervert.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Moka apologized over and over again. Ms. Nekonome told her not to worry about it and told her to take a seat next to me.

"Oh, hi, Ichigo!" Moka exclaimed excitedly giving me a hug causing many growls and glares to be turned my way.

When Moka let go Yoruichi nudged me. "Good thing you're not such a prude anymore, Ichigo," she whispered with a hint of teasing prevalent in her voice.

"Now this is a school for monsters! Humans are _not_ allowed here! Actually they can't even get past the barrier around the school," Ms. Nekonome explained as Yoruichi and I looked at each other.

"I don't think this is a joke," I whispered back. Being the dumbass I am I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?" the cat-lady teacher responded.

"What would, by chance, happen to a human if they got past the barrier? Hypothetically speaking," I asked.

"Well, they would be immediately expelled, their memories erased, and if they stayed here long enough, possible execution!" Ms. Neko responded...gleefully?

"Uh, alright, thanks," I said looking out the window again and then back to Yoruichi of who just shrugged.

"And the number one rule of Yokai Academy is to never tell anyone what ype of monster you are!" Ms. Neko said still in a gleeful manner which caused me to look back at Yoruichi.

"Meh, I've seen weirder in the time I've been alive," she whispered looking out the window with me.

"Oh really?" I said leaning back and blankly look at the teacher.

"Yep...but if you _really_ want to see something, Ichigo..." Yoruichi the tease queen just trailed off.

"I might take you up on that offer," I said with a smirk. I didn't see it but I felt that she blushed heavily.

"Hey, Ichigo, do you want to each lunch with me on the roof?" Moka asked me with a smile.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Sure," I responded making her almost jump out of her desk in joy and leap across the aisle to hug me around the waist causing more huffs and growls to come from the male and female population of the classroom.

Lunch came around soon and the school for Monsters went their separate ways while Moka, Yoruichi, and I went to the roof.

"So, I guess you two know each other?" Moka asked us with a smile.

"Yeah. We went to the same school before we came here," Yoruichi lied with a smile.

"Oh. So what kind of monsters are you guys?" Moka asked but she quickly caught herself, "Oh wait, you can't say that, stupid, stupid," Moka scolded herself which caused me and Yoruichi to laugh.

"Hey, Ichigo, Yoruichi?" Moka asked a moment which caused me and Yoruichi to both raise an eyebrow in her direction. Moka had become quite acquainted with the flash goddess as soon as we came up on the roof.

"You guys are my first friends," Moka admitted with a smile forming on her face. "I used to go to a human school and everyone there hated me. I don't know why...I hate humans! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Moka repeated with hate much to my disappointment.

"Hey, Moka, what would you say if I told you I'm human? Hypothetically," I said brushing some hair out from in front of my eye, continuing to look over the school grounds while Yoruichi remained silent.

"Well, I'd probably tell you to leave and never come back, and that we couldn't be friends. But that's okay because you're not human...right?" Moka said. I could tell that there was hope in her voice, but if we were even gonna try to be friends then she needed to know that I'm human.

"No. I am human. Yoruichi, too," I said now looking fully in her direction to see a shocked expression on her face. "I think it was a mistake coming to this school," I said balling up my brown paper lunch bag. "If you can't get over your hate for humans, Moka, then we can't be friends," I added before walking down the stairs with Yoruichi in tow, leaving behind, almost in tears, Moka.

"Do you really think it was a mistake coming to this school?" Yoruichi asked me as we walked the halls back to class.

"What's the point of school if you can't have friends?" I said with a hollow chuckle.

"What? Am I not enough for you?" Yoruichi joked.

"Nope," I joked right back as I glared at some of the perverted boys that were ogling Yoruichi.

Yoruichi nudged me. "Maybe we should try the bus later today if you really don't want to stay."

"Maybe," I responded as we arrived at Ms. Neko's room. Moka wasn't there. It would have been awkward.

...

"So we're really leaving, huh?" Yoruichi said as we walked along the path to the bus stop.

"Yeah," I said sadly. Despite monsters and all this school might have been good. But seeing as how they held such poor views on humans then I just couldn't stay here.

_Well, you aren't totally human, Ichigo. You're a Soul Reaper and a Hollow. Remember materializing your mask? You tried it a few times I do believe, _Zangetsu said from my inner world. It made sense.

_But I'm still human. And their views wouldn't change, _I responded.

_Maybe, maybe not, King. You never know. I know you got the hots for that Moka chick. There's some pretty hot girls there, too. Albeit their fuckin' monsters, but still, _Caesar added.

I was about to reply but I heard a voice not far from our location, two voices to be exact. One voice was one I couldn't make out. The other was...

"Moka...Yoruichi, let's go!" I ordered as I took off running in the direction of the voices with Yoruichi right behind me.

"No one denies me!" I heard an altered voice of some sort say followed by a slam against a stone wall. Though it didn't sound like a fist. It sounded like someone slammed something against it. That was followed by a scream.

I rounded the corner to see a seemingly mutated Saizo slam Moka against a stone wall. She looked beaten.

"This is what ogres do! We pillage, rape, and destroy!" Saizo said with a disturbing laugh.

"Ichigo!" I heard Moka gasp causing Saizo to turn around.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Saizo said. "That's a fine bitch you got there. Maybe I'll rape here once I'm done with this beauty!" the supposed ogre laugh maniacally.

I honestly didn't catch a hint of that. I was seeing red, a lot of red. Breathing deeply and roughly I dropped my bags to my side.

"Ichigo. Calm down. We can handle this," I heard Yoruichi say.

"What? Got nothin' to say, Kurosaki? That's what I expected from a spineless freak that smells like a human!" Saizo roared with laughter as he slammed Moka against a wall. He then dropped Moka to the ground and started to walk over towards me. Moka lifted her head up to see me.

"Ichigo! Get out of here!" I heard Moka yell as Saizo made his way over to me, now towering over my form.

_Ichigo. You know what you have to do, _Zangetsu said. A rare anger was prevalent in his voice.

_Let's kick some ogre ass, king. Show this overgrown bastard who's boss, _Caesar added.

"**Move, Yoruichi. Check on Moka," **I ordered her. With a nod she ran past Saizo over to the broken form of Moka. My hollowfied voice left no room for argument. My head was down so he couldn't see my black and yellow eyes. I pulled my hand up to face and waited. This bastard was gonna _pay._

"So, Kurosaki, want to die? Take this!" Saizo yelled with a laugh as he launched a punch at me.

In a quick movement of my hand my hollow mask was over my face and I outstretched an arm to catch the giant fist of the ogre known as Saizo.

"What the Hell?" Saizo said looking into my yellow eyes and white mask with thick red lines going down through where my eyes would go.

"**What's wrong, Saizo? What happened to you being all big and bad a minute ago?"** I asked. Truthfully I was toying with him. I then grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back in a flash with me ultimately standing on top of his back. I pulled it back to hear him scream. I heard a crack a moment later to register that his arm was now broken. I let it go for him to fall to the ground.

"What, what the hell are you!?" Saizo said trying to nurse his broken arm.

"**That doesn't matter. What does is that you will never, **_**never**_**, touch Moka or talk to her ever again. Understand?" **I said as I kicked him in the stomach and into a rock wall.

After a moment of catching his breath he answered, "I understand! Now please let me go!" Saizo pleaded.

"**Get out of here," **I responded and he gratefully replied by running back along the path and back towards Yokai Academy, his footsteps slowly getting quieter as he ran away at a frightening pace.

I dispelled my mask and ran over to where Yoruichi and Moka were.

"Moka, are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I smiled a small smile earning one back from here.

"Ichigo, I...I heard you were leaving. So I came here to try and stop you...I...I didn't want you to leave. I don't care if you're a human. I just didn't want my first two friends to leave me...then I'd be all alone. I don't want to be alone ever again. Promise me you won't leave me, Ichigo, Yoruichi. I don't want you to leave," Moka pleaded in between coughs with a small smile.

I smiled back as I picked her up. "Alright. I won't leave," I said as I brushed some hair out of her face.

She smiled weakly.

"Yoruichi, pick up the bags. I'll take Moka to the infirmary," I said as we started walking back to the school.

...

"Hey, there's the guy that broke Saizo's arm!" one student whispered as Yoruichi, Moka, of which was still in my arms now unconscious, and I walked past them.

"Wow. Things here spread quicker that at Karakura Town," I mumbled as we entered the infirmary and I laid Moka down on the bed.

A nurse came by to look at her to take her temperature, "Hmm. It looks like your friend here is a vampire. She'll be alright if we had some packaged blood, but our shipment comes in tomorrow," the nurse trailed off.

I then thought of when Moka hit me with the bike and she licked the blood from my forehead.

"What if she drank my blood?" I asked.

"That would work. Let me just go get a needle and..." I cut her off.

"No, I'll just let her drink it straight from me," I said as I took off my green jacket and rolled up my white sleeve.

"Alright, whatever you say. Just let her drink a little, alright? I'll be back in a moment," the nurse said walking off to attend to other patients, one of them being Saizo of who I just glared at.

He jumped and started to break out in a cold sweat much to my amusement. I really got the message across with that guy.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Yoruichi said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my fault she's like this so I have to take responsibility," I said as I pressed my wrist against Moka's now opened mouth.

As if on reflex she bit down and I felt her fangs penetrate my skin. I winced but it soon faded. After about thirty seconds of drinking I saw her bruises start to go away and the few scrapes she had be gone like they were never there. The gash that was on her leg was also starting to heal. After another fifteen seconds she opened her eyes to see my wrist against her mouth. And after yet another fifteen seconds I pulled my wrist from her mouth. I looked at my wrist to not even see a mark. _Weird_, I thought.

"You're my first," she said with a large smile as she sat up.

"Huh?" I responded with a blush on my face.

"You're the first person I ever drank from directly, Ichigo!" she said as she pulled me in a hug.

Two hours later-in front of Moka's and Yoruichi's dorm building.

"Hey, Ichigo, there's something I want to ask you," Moka said to me.

"Yeah, Moka?" I responded as I propped myself up against the side of the stairs.

"You said you're a," she looked around to make sure no one else was there, "human, but you have that mask and Yoruichi can move really fast. Are you sure you're humans?" she finished as she looked at Yoruichi and I.

"Yeah. We're just special humans," I responded. Seeing as how it was six o'clock I figured I'd just turn in for the night. I turned on heel and started to walk away. "Night, guys," I said walking to my dorm but before I could even register it, I was enveloped in a tight hug by Moka.

"T-thank you, Ichigo. For sticking up for me. Thank you for being my friend," Moka cried happy tears.

"Hey, don't mention it," I said as I hugged her back. I looked back to Yoruichi and winked at her causing her to blush surprisingly. After a moment Moka let go and I dried her tears for her causing her to blush and smile. "I'll let you suck on my blood in the morning, alright? And once at lunch and dinner. Maybe one more if you ask nicely," I smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Ichigo!" she said excitedly with a smile.

I nodded back with a smile. "Night," I said once more giving them a backward wave before stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," both Yoruichi and Moka said at the same time. I smiled to myself and looked back to see sparks flying between the two.

_Maybe this school won't be so bad,_ I thought.

About ten minutes I walked in my dorm room and kicked off my shoes and rolled my arms.

"Damn that hurts," I said aloud as Zangetsu and Cesar both materialized.

"I suggest not getting in too many fights, Ichigo. Your human body is not built for that kind of strain. I suggest going to the gym in the school after school to build up your muscle mass before training directly with the masks, or full hollowfied forms," Zangetsu explained.

"Or you could just go right to the source and start training with 'em right away. You'll build up the muscle as you go along, king," Cesar voiced his opinion.

"I'll decide on It later. I got homework to do," I said as I put my bag on the table while Zangetsu and Cesar both dematerialized.

It was about eight when I finished. It was mostly math, but I just took my time. I yawned. Bed sounded good right about then. So I dressed in my sleep attire which consisted of a tank top, gym shorts, and socks. I walked out of the room with toothpaste and toothbrush in hand and head to the dorms bathrooms.

After completing the task that must be completed for healthy teeth I went back to my dorm room, shut off the lights, and laid down on the one person bed. Man, I was tired. _It's been a long day_, I thought.

I laid there only for a moment later...I...was...asleep...zzz...

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**Peace! :D**


	2. The Succubus

I gasped for air. "Damnit, Zangetsu!" I screamed as I sent a strike to my partner thus shattering yet another sword.

"Number forty one," Zangetsu said as he picked up another sword and readied it.

I sent out a battle cry only for Yoruichi to de-initialize the tenshintai but the suddenness of the situation caught me off guard and thus made us fall in a very compromising situation.

"I knew you couldn't wait to get me on the ground," Yoruichi purred as she grinned underneath me, her legs wrapping around my waist thus trapping me from moving.

"I-I um," I became extremely flustered and the stuttering just made it worse. I tried to get off but the sneaky cat just made it worse.

"Don't say a word, Ichigo, just let me take it from here," the she-cat said sensually as she enveloped my lips in a kiss.

My eyes widened and I didn't respond at first but eventually got into it. I put my arms around her waist to deepen the embrace our lips had captured each other in. Why was I doing this? Why did it feel so right but yet so wrong at the same time? I didn't know, but I honestly didn't care.

Our tongues danced and twirled around each other. After a moment I heard an ethereal-like murmur but chose to ignore it. I heard a few moans from my temporary teacher as we danced in each other's mouths. I could feel my manhood growing with each passing moment

We parted as she took her legs from around my waist so she could pull down my shihaksho so it was now by my knees. She trailed her slender fingers down my chest and put her hand in my hamaka.

I gasped as she grasped my erection with her warm hand.

"Hmm, hard already? I knew I was exciting you but I didn't expect this much. And I knew you weren't overcompensating with that large cleaver, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred again causing me to shudder at her very words.

I chuckled as she pumped up and down on my member which caused me to release a few moans. To retaliate I put my hand on her right breast to grope it all the while eliciting a moan or two from her as well.

"I didn't think you would be so straight forward with this," Yoruichi said moaning again as I pinched her left nipple through her orange shirt with my opposite hand.

"You obviously don't know me that well, then," I responded taking off the orange over shirt to reveal the onmitsukido uniform she most likely kept on all of the time, her erect nipples clearly showing through the thin fabric. I ran a hand down her back to grasp her ass with my left hand causing her to moan and grin at the same time.

She leaned down while a moan escaped her. Our lips soon locked again in a hungry display of passion as I repositioned myself on the ground to get a better angle at her. She took her hand out of my hamaka to rake it across my back sending shivers down my spine.

I grinned as she straddled my waist and untied the onmitsukido uniform at the top to reveal her perfectly sculptured breasts and pink erect nipples. I heard that ethereal voice again and still chose to ignore it.

"They're all yours," she said raising my arms and placing my hands on her breasts to massage them causing the throaty moans coming from her to become more frequent. Coupled with the grinding it was truly a pleasurable experience. However I wanted to give her more pleasure than she was me.

I grinned and in a flash I swapped our positions to where I was the one on top.

"You want to see for a second time, don't you?" Yoruichi purred and earned a dumb nod from me. "I'm yours, Ichigo. Body and all," Yoruichi said huskily as I gripped the sides of the onmitsukido uniform to pull it down slowly, placing pecks on her stomach and breasts as I went down.

_Wake..._

"I swear you're not a virgin," she said getting impatient with my teasing releasing a deep breath as I planted pecks along her breasts and slender stomach.

_The..._

Slowly, very slowly, I pulled it down just below her belly button.

_Fuck..._

"Ichigo...I love y-"

_UP!_

I snapped awake flailing around fists hoping to hit my dad...oh wait.

"About time you're awake," Caesar said twirling around his horned mask with his right finger.

"I would have given your more time...but peeking into her dreams is difficult," Zangetsu said stopping the pacing I saw him doing ever since I woke up.

"What are you talking about?" I said yawning and wiping the sleep away from my eyes to cover the blush that had I could feel.

"You've clearly taken an interest in that woman so I was merely trying to see how she felt about you," my partner explained. "I would have peeked into that girl, Moka's dreams, but you're late."

"Late for what?" I said looking at the clock to see it was six thirty in the morning.

"Caesar and I have come to the joint conclusion that you must increase you stamina and muscle mass to be able to use the masks for longer periods of time. I stated this last night as you remember. And if you ever hope to use your adjuchas or vasto lorde forms, then I suggest you comply," Zangetsu finished receiving a sigh from me. "I will wake you up every morning at this time for a morning run around the school. After school you will go to the gym," he added.

I reluctantly stood up and made my way to the drawer to get out a black long-sleeve heat retaining polyester undershirt, white running shoes, and black gym shorts. While I was getting dressed I asked a question. "How'd you get into her dreams?"

"I expanded your reiatsu so that it enveloped her and the byproduct was me being able to see into her subconscious," Zangetsu explained.

"That doesn't make sense," I deadpanned as I popped my neck and stretched my legs.

"That's what I did," Zangetsu shrugged.

"You liked I thought, King. And by-the-way, I won't stop bugging you until you do five laps around the main building," Caesar laughed as he dissipated.

I shuddered at the thought just as Zangetsu nodded to me and I exited the room with him dissipating as well.

_Oh and Zangetsu? _ I asked and heard a grunt of acknowledgement.

_Please don't go into another one of her dreams,_ I said and heard a chuckle. I assumed it was a yes so I just let it slip.

...

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched. _That was some dream,_ I thought. I smiled to myself. How long had I been having these dreams? About a month, actually. Ever since the winter war ended I had been having those dreams. But, it was Ichigo I was dreaming about. The smart, sexy, powerful, kind, protective young man I had basically seen grow from the hotheaded boy that invaded the Soul Society to a man that took down Aizen.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at a nearby digital clock. It read seven o'clock. I stood up and stretched again and looked out the window that every room had only to see the person I think I wanted to see the most right then.

I blushed as I saw him pull up his shirt to wipe away some sweat that had accumulated on his head as he ran. Me, the tease queen herself, blushed because I saw some guy pull up his shirt to wipe away some sweat. _Those muscles... _

Why did he have to be so good looking, so sweet, so innocent, but yet so young? I shrugged. I had seen him steal glances at me before so I was pretty sure he was interested in an 'old hag' like me.

I then thought of the last part of the dream and what I was about to say to him. Did I really love him? The truth is, was I really didn't know. Maybe being alone with him here could help me with sorting out these feelings.

My mind then drifted to this school and the reason I came. I lied yesterday. Ichigo himself was the reason I came here.

_Ichigo...maybe I do..._

...

I yawned as I stood up from my bed to look around my room. The previous day was tiring. The situation with Saizo, me being useless, it was awful. Then I thought of someone that seemed to make my world that much brighter with just a few words.

_Ichigo..._I thought of him. Then I thought of the mask. He said he and Yoruichi were both humans but I wasn't too sure. I had to make sure to get some idea of exactly what he was.

_Don't piss off my food, _I heard Inner Moka say from my rosary as it glowed slightly.

"He's more than food!" I said aloud. The truth is I was hungry right then and Ichigo said he would let me feed off him for breakfast and then throughout the day if I asked.

_Well, then find someone to take the rosary off and then I'll make my judgment to see if he's more than food. Until then he's my food and nothing more, _Inner Moka finished as she cut off the line we used to communicate.

I shook my head violently at the notion and looked out the window to see none other than Ichigo running and wiping some sweat from his forehead. I blushed as I saw his muscles.

_I'm glad you didn't leave me, Ichigo..._

...

I stepped back in my room and like last night Caesar and Zangetsu materialized right away.

"I thought you said five...not ten!" I breathed falling face first on my bed.

"You had ten and a half hours of sleep. I only thought it was fair," Zangetsu said releasing a crooked smile.

I scowled as Cesar released a laugh. "So, go to the gym after school?" I asked receiving a nod from Zangetsu.

I sat up and scratched the back of my head. "I'm going to get a shower," I said as I shed my shirt and shoes and headed for the dorm showers. Thankfully no one else was up at this hour so I decided to get the first of the hot water.

After my shower, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair, I headed back to my room to get dressed in my uniform. I decided to just go with the white button-up undershirt that the male students wore underneath the green jacket. Ms. Neko said that they didn't really have a strict dress-code but only to wear something appropriate. So my final uniform combination was my uniform shoes, uniform pants, and the white long-sleeve button-up.

I was curious as to what time it was so I looked at the clock in my room. It was only eight o'clock so I just decided to lie on my bed until eight thirty. And when eight thirty rolled around I would go to where the girl dorms and guy dorms met to meet Moka and Yoruichi.

And then my mind drifted to Yoruichi...

"That was her dream. Do not expect me to lie to you, Ichigo," Zangetsu said as he and Caesar both didn't bother to dematerialize when I exited the room.

"You know it still creeps me out that you can read my thoughts but be materialized at the same time," I said getting up from my bed and into the roller chair that was placed in front my desk.

Caesar laughed and Zangetsu chuckled.

"I already have an assumption as to why you didn't leave this school. But please tell me your reasoning," Zangetsu asked.

I thought for a moment and shrugged, "I wanted to give this school another chance."

"You're lyin', king," Caesar said. "You want that Moka girl."

"I do not," I denied myself.

"Yes you do," Caesar replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FUCKING NO!"

"FUCKING YES!"

"Quiet. Now," Zangetsu said causing both of us to cease our antics immediately. "Expect to get some odd looks this morning, Ichigo," Zangetsu said releasing an almost inaudible chuckle.

"And why is that, old man?" I asked.

"For talking to yourself," and with that they both dematerialized leaving behind a very pissed off transcendent.

I left my room about eight twenty five with my shirt un-tucked and bag over my shoulder. Most of the students were now up and about. I soon exited the dormitory only to prop myself up on a streetlight where the dorm paths met to go to the main school building.

After ten minutes of waves from the girls, growls from the guys Moka and Yoruichi both showed up.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Moka said happily as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Morning, Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a tired smile causing me to smile back.

I smiled as I outstretched my neck for her to see.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Go ahead," I said as I smiled more. And with that little bit of confirmation the pink haired vampire bit down on my neck to suck my blood.

"So you're just going to let her do that three times a day?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gauged she's taking about half a pint of blood, so one and a half pints is lost each day. Because it takes about twenty four hours to replace the blood I should be able to do it. Mathematically speaking. And over time because my body's registering that I'm losing blood it should make recovery times that much quicker," I said with a smirk. What? Just because I'm a supposed delinquent doesn't mean I don't pay attention in biology...sometimes.

Yoruichi stood there dumbfounded. "When did you get smart?" she asked rhetorically.

"Always have been," I chuckled as I pulled away Moka from my neck.

"That's delicious, Ichigo. You must eat a lot of healthy foods!" Moka said excitedly causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled. "Better get to class, guys," I said as I turned and started to walk down the path towards the main building with my bag still over my shoulder.

Not a moment later both Yoruichi and Moka were on either side of me and each male student that even looked in their direction I glared at like there was no tomorrow. Wait, what the hell? When did I become so protective?

Two hours later...

Yoruichi, Moka and I had just recently gotten out of our first period class which was literature.

"That teacher's a pain in my ass," I mumbled as I walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Why is that, Ichigo?" Moka asked with that same innocent face of hers.

"Because she called you out this morning," Yoruichi answered with a smirk.

I grumbled as Yoruichi and Moka both giggled...wait. When the hell did Yoruichi giggle?

"Oi, Kurosaki," someone said behind me causing me to turn around to see Saizo with is hands placed in him pockets looking lazily at me.

"What do you want, Saizo?" I asked with my scowl firmly in place. Each of the students' eyes in the immediate vicinity were all on me and Saizo seeing if either would be the one to throw the first punch.

Saizo didn't answer but instead he just walked over to me, took a hand out of his pocket and extended it towards me. "Sorry about yesterday. My other side kinda got out of control."

I raised an eyebrow at this 'other side' but shrugged and shook his hand regardless. "Don't worry about it, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I responded motioning towards a scared Moka of who was hiding behind me.

Saizo nodded and I moved out of the way. "Sorry, Moka. I wasn't thinking straight yesterday," Saizo said looking for an apology.

After a moment of thought Moka nodded. "It's alright, Saizo. I forgive you," she said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," He responded.

Yet another two hours later...

"Remind me why you're following us around?" I asked Saizo as we made our way back down to the first floor.

"It's an ogre thing. We follow the one who defeated us in a fight," Saizo said with a shrug.

I opened my mouth and closed it before shrugging. "Only if you want to. I want you to be my friend because you want to, not because you have to."

"Nah, it's cool. You're a good guy, Kurosaki. I respect that. And you said you usually go up to the roof for lunch?" He asked causing me to nod. "I'll me you up there. See ya," he said ascending the stairs yet again.

"That was weird," Yoruichi piped in causing me to nod.

"I think it's great, Ichigo! Now you have another person to back you up if you get into a fight!" Moka said as she throwing punches in random directions causing me to laugh at her antics.

"You guys head on up. I'm going by the vending machine," I said brushing some hair out from in front of my eye.

"Okay, see you up there, Ichigo!" Moka said happily as she and Yoruichi went up the stairs, their lunches in their hands.

Seeing as how I wanted to watch what I ate from now on, I just settled for two apples, and a colored water sports drink.

I was walking through the hall so I could go up to roof, but before I could precede up the stairs a girl with a large number of guys following her stood in front of me, seemingly stopping me from going up them. She had light blue hair tied back with a purple bow, a curvaceous figure, a variation of the uniform consisting of a yellow sweater vest, red cravat, long-sleeve white shirt, and the same skirt that all of the other female students wore (of which was still way too short).

"I'm Kurumu Kurono and you're my new boyfriend!" the now proclaimed Kurumu said with a smile as I felt a slight tugging sensation come from her.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm your boyfriend," I responded steeping to the side only for her to step right in front of me.

"What?! Why isn't it working? You _are _my boyfriend!" she said in a more angry tone.

I felt the tugging sensation again but it was still relatively easy to brush it off. "I'm pretty sure I'm not your boyfriend. Now please move out of the way," I said stepping over again only for her to step right back in front of me.

She growled. "You _are_ my boyfriend! I command it!"

I saw a slight glowing coming from her eyes and a small shockwave resonate from them. Once it impacted me a feeling of lust came over me. As if I wanted to take her right then and there. As if I wanted to literally _rape_ her. However once the feeling came over me I immediately dispersed it with a quick outburst of spiritual pressure so that it negated the affects. "I said no. Now please move," I said putting a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her to the side so I could make my way up the stairs.

I arrived at the roof a few minutes later still contemplating what happened not five minutes ago. _I wonder what kind of monster she is, _I thought.

"What took you so long, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a smile. I semi-knew what was going through her head as I went to join her, Saizo, and Moka at the railing.

"Some girl in the hallway stopped me saying I was her boyfriend. What was her name?" I paused. "Kurumu Kurono or something? I don't know," I said opening the bag my apples were in.

"Kurumu Kurono? Blue hair, big tits, sweater vest?" Saizo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her," I responded taking a bite from one of my apples.

"She's a succubus, Ichigo!" Moka said with worry in her voice. "Did she just let you go? Or did she take control of you?" the pink haired vampire said with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"A succubus? Huh, that's what she was. And no, she didn't. I felt that she wanted to control me but I resisted it," I responded nonchalantly taking another bite all the while getting wide eyes from Moka and Saizo. "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, chewing on the bite I previously took.

"No one can normally do that, Kurosaki. Hell, I was one of her little puppets earlier but I shook it off after a few minutes away from her. But I couldn't even resist it initially," Saizo said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"How'd you do it, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I just resisted it. Nothing to it," I said with a shrug.

"No one here has ever done that, Ichigo! You're probably the first student to do that ever in the school's history!" Moka said excitedly with a beaming smile.

I simply shrugged. I guess if I had of been weaker then I would have given in, but this time I mentally shrugged it off and continued to eat on my apple...only for it to slice into several different slices and fall to the ground.

"Moka Akashiya!" a female voice said from in front of me.

I looked up to see Kurumu only she had wings, a tail, and freakishly long nails. One of the nails had a slice of apple on it so I assumed she was the one to have eviscerated my apple.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? You can't just go around school having guys fall in love with you, so it's not my fault that your charm doesn't work on me," I said with a sigh, setting my drink and other apple on the floor of the roof.

"I don't care! Now you're gonna pay for stealing my man, Moka! I won't lose to you!" Kurumu screamed as she charged the pink haired vampire.

I pushed some reiatsu up under my feet so I could perform some variation of flash step and in a flash I had caught the kick Kurumu had launched at Moka of who was putting her hands up in an 'x' shape so she could attempt to block.

"Nice, Ichigo," I head Yoruichi say.

"If I'm right," I started pushing Kurumu's leg away, "then vampires have red eyes and silver hair from what I've learned in class. As you can see Moka does not have both of those. Again, if I'm right, then the necklace she has on locks away her vampire powers. So if someone was to take it off," I paused grasping Moka's rosary with my left hand all the while keeping my eyes locked with Kurumu's, "then her powers should be unlocked," I finished pulling on Moka's necklace and with a 'pop' it was off. I looked back. "What the hell...?"

I shielded my eyes as a bright light enveloped Moka. I saw bats coming from the moon and now red sky to basically consume Moka. After a moment I unshielded my eyes to see a completely different pink haired vampire.

Her hair was now silver and her eyes were also red and had slit pupils. She looked more mature and her skirt seemed to be shorter and her shirt seemed to be tighter. Not that I was looking or anything...

"Damn, girl!" I heard Saizo say with his jaw now on the ground. Well, Saizo was.

"It's nice to finally be out of that," the silver haired Moka said stretching her legs. Her voice was also different. As if more mature. "I guess I have you to thank for this, Ichigo," of what I'm going to call Inner Moka said with an arrogant smirk.

"What's this monster energy?!" Kurumu and Saizo said at the same time. I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Now, you," Inner Moka said pointing at Kurumu, "You need to learn your place!" she shouted jumping up in the air before grabbing Kurumu's left wing and flinging it towards the ground thus making her follow.

"Bitch!" Kurumu shouted back as she charged Inner Moka.

"She's an S-Class super monster," Saizo mumbled beside me as we watched Inner Moka and Kurumu tear into each other. I had already decided that if either was getting close to landing a finishing or killing blow then I would step in.

"How long are you going to let this go on, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked looking at me.

"Until either's about to land a killing blow," I responded, my hair blowing with the wind the two girls were creating.

Currently Inner Moka was winning majorly and Kurumu was trying to get off the ground.

"You still haven't learned your place! Now stay down!" Inner Moka said launching a finishing kick towards Kurumu.

I decided that it was enough and pushed more reiatsu under my feet so I could be there to block for Kurumu. I didn't know if I would need my mask or not but I guess I was going to find out...

_Son of a BITCH!_

...

_How did he block my kick?! A human! Blocked an S-Class monster's attack with one arm! _I scolded myself. _And without that mask! What is this boy!?_

"It's over," Ichigo said pushing away my kick. "You won," he added as that succubus shifted back to her human form. "Here's your necklace piece back," he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out my rosary.

"It's called a rosary. And how the hell did you block that attack? What kind of monster are you?" I asked as Yoruichi and Saizo walked over. I did not believe this boy was human. There was no way. And I wish I could have put that ogre in his place yesterday but seeing as how the other Moka, Ichigo, and Yoruichi were friends with him I would refrain.

"I'm no supposed to tell you," Ichigo said unemotionally, picking the succubus up in bridal style.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked quite annoyed with his attitude.

"To the nurse, Kurumu deserves that much," He responded as he seemingly vanished.

I growled, clenching the rosary in my hand. "He is certainly no more than food," I said receiving a growl from the dark skinned woman.

"He let you drink from him willingly and you have the audacity to call him nothing more than food. Talk about selfish. I don't know where you came from but I want the other Moka back," Yoruichi said crossing her arms, glaring at me.

I glared back. "I'm sure I could kick your ass," I said walking towards the dark skinned woman.

"I'd like to see you try," Yoruichi said challengingly.

"Alright, calm down, guys," Saizo said trying to separate us.

"Stay out of this," Yoruichi and I said at the same time.

Saizo raised his hands defensively all the while backing away.

I was about to throw a punch but Ichigo appeared between the two of us. "Enough. You're acting like kids," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever. Goodbye, food," I said placing the rosary back on my chain.

...

5 minutes earlier...

"Two girls in two days? What do you keep doing to them Mr. Kurosaki?" the nurse asked with a sly grin.

"She and another girl got in a bit of a tussle," I responded sheepishly before placing Kurumu on the bed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kurosaki. And it seems that you have a fractured radius and ulna. Would you like me to take a look?" she asked politely.

"No. I'm fine," I said forcing some hollow reiatsu to the area so it could have the same affects as instant regeneration.

"Hmm, curious. They have just healed themselves. You are an odd one Mr. Kurosaki. I will take care of Ms. Kurumu here. You need not worry about her," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I responded as I left the infirmary and flash-stepped back to the roof.

"Enough, you're acting like little kids," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

Inner Moka fumed. "Whatever. Goodbye, food," she said as she placed the rosary back on the chain as it seemed to instantly reattach itself. Not a moment later the Moka I knew was back, her pink hair, green eyes and all. She gave a weak smile before falling back. As if on reflex I caught her. I then pressed my wrist to her mouth and waited.

...

Same day 5pm

_15...16...17...18_ I counted as I did my bench press workout.

"Add another two and a half pounds on each side, Kurosaki?" Saizo said behind me and he got a nod. "That's 175. You got 17 reps this time," he added as he took up his position as my spotter.

I gradually got down to my final rep of 265 and quit with the arm workouts.

"Damn, Kurosaki, you're strong even in your human form," Saizo said as I wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Time for squats," I said as I walked over to the place where the squatting machine was.

"Hey, Ichigo," a familiar voice said from behind me as I was walking. I turned around to see Kurumu.

"Hey, Kurumu, what's up?" I asked with a soft tone.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Nah. Unless you're still mad at Moka or something," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," she said with a half-smile. "I just came to say thanks for saving me earlier. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again."

I didn't reply for a moment but just looked in her eye. "I'll still talk to you, Kurumu. I'd be honored if you were my friend, too," I said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you, Ichigo! I knew you were my destined one!" Kurumu said as she enveloped me in a hug. And I was pretty sure she pressed her boobs to me on purpose.

"Destined one?" I asked with a blush.

"Yeah! They're the people who let us have our children so that our race doesn't die out," she said cheerfully as she rubbed her breasts on my chest more earing a crimson blush from me.

"C'mon, Ichigo! We came here to see you work out!" Yoruichi said. I looked over my shoulder to see Yoruichi and Moka both with smiles on their faces.

"Don't you want to get some dinner?" I asked Yoruichi and Kurumu.

"I'm getting full looking at my eye candy," they both said causing each to laugh and Moka to giggle.

I groaned as I got in the position to squat.

...

One hour later...

"I'm tired as hell," I said stretching my arms and popping my neck.

"Working out like that, I can imagine," Yoruichi purred running her hand across my back causing my spine to shudder.

"So, you guys meet up here every morning?" Kurumu asked making me nod to her with a smile.

"Yep!" Moka exclaimed happily causing me to chuckle.

A moment later one of Kurumu's friends stopped in front of her to ask her something. "Hey, Kurumu, are you going to the fights out in the forest tomorrow?" the girl asked.

"What fights?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The fights between the masked creatures!"

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**


	3. Snapped

_Masked creatures..._

"What do you think about this, Caesar?" I asked my hollow counterpart of who was sitting on my bed twirling his horned mask on his index finger. I honestly wanted to get his opinion because he was a hollow after all and it just felt right to ask him. I asked Kurumu right after her friend left and she said they held the fights in an old abandoned gymnasium that was made to seat half the school seeing as how you only know about the fights if you're 'in the know.'

"I think it's pretty fuckin' animalistic. And comin' from me that's pretty damn bad," Caesar responded as he plopped down on the bed, tossing me the horned mask in the process. I noticed something peculiar though. In his hands the marks were black, but in mine they were red. I simply shrugged it off.

"I believe we should put a stop to it. The hollows are still souls after all and they deserve purification. Or you could send them back to Hueco Mundo with your garganta," Zangetsu said from his position over by the window, overlooking the school grounds that seemed more eerie at night.

"That could work but where would they be keeping them, under the arena maybe?" I inquired the elder zanpakutō's assumption.

"That would be the best guess, Ichigo," Zangetsu replied as he turned fully towards me.

I nodded only to hear another comment I thought I would never hear from the old man.

"I think it's time for you to learn reiatsu control," he said though his tone left no room for argument.

"And why now of all times?" I asked.

"Because it would be very troublesome if the monsters here were to develop spiritual powers of their own," Zangetsu said with a rare smirk.

"That's a scary thought," Caesar said with a dark chuckle.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll do it, but who's gonna teach me?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I could teach you or Miss Shihoin could. It's up to you. It would also make you considerably stronger," Zangetsu said with a hint of pride evident in his voice.

"How?" Caesar and I said at the same time with an orange and silver eyebrow raised.

"Because you would have all of your vast energy reserves at your command instead of having them on full blast all of the time. If you would have learned this when Urahara helped you discover your own powers you would have decimated almost every captain without your bankai," Zangetsu said with a chuckle.

"And now I can take on the Head Captain in my shikai," I smirked.

"And win," Caesar finished with the same smirk.

I shared a laugh with my partners just as a thump came from my window. Cesar raised an eyebrow and Zangetsu turned around. I walked over to see Yoruichi in her Soul Reaper form. She looked the same as I had seen her every time. She wore the same orange shirt and black undershirt, skintight black pants and brown shoes.

I opened the window so she could step and she raised an eyebrow at the hollow and zanpakutō that were materialized in my room. "So they just materialize when they want to?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Anyways, there's a group of hollows out in the forest and I thought we might check it out," she offered.

"Sure, one sec," I said as Caesar and Zangetsu dematerialized and I pulled my substitute badge out of my nightstand drawer and slammed it against my chest.

My body fell on the bed and I looked down to the new attire I had donned a week after fighting Aizen.

I now had on a long black leather trench coat that had high a high collar and white trim. Underneath it I wore a white tee and black pants with black leather boots. Zangetsu was still in shikai but it had changed to a three foot long straight-sword that looked like a katana except with the same black and white finish and the same hilt coupled with the absence of a hilt guard. Though he still had no sheath and the cloths acted as the sheath. I carried my partner at my hip inside my coat.

_Remind me why you didn't take this form, Caesar? _I asked. To me it looked pretty badass.

_I'll take the form if stop bitching, Jesus, _Caesar replied and I smirked.

I looked to Yoruichi to see her visibly drooling. "What?" I asked.

"When did you get so hot, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically as she walked over and put a hand on my chest that made me shudder and blush.

"Knock it off," I said making her pout as I shut off the lights and jumped out the window with her in tow.

"So, did you sense how many there were?" I asked Yoruichi as I slowed my speed so we could keep the conversation.

"There were three that I sensed," Yoruichi replied. "When'd you get so fast?"

"Ever since I trained in the dangai," I replied as I stopped on a branch on a tree to see the three hollows below she was talking about. One looked like a deformed frog, the second a bull, the last a bird.

I was about to dispatch them before Yoruichi put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head before pointing below us to a group of three students dressed in black. One was a small girl with red hair, another was a tall one with blonde hair that looked like an elf because of his pointed ears, and the last was an average height girl with violet hair.

"This is grand. I had hoped for more to show up here," I heard the blonde one say in a cheerful tone.

"They can see them?!" I whispered furiously.

"Yes. If you could see past that ocean of spiritual pressure of yours then you would have noticed that every student here has spiritual pressure. They call it monster energy. Now hush," she said putting a chocolate colored hand over my mouth making me mumble in protest.

"Yes, it is. Would you like me to restrain them?" the violet haired girl asked.

"Yes, Keito. I will go back to the Commission headquarters. You and Deshiko capture these three and take them to the old gymnaisum. I will go back to the public safety commission headquarters," the leader repeated as he turned on heel just as the three hollows charged the now announced Keito and Deshiko.

I was about to jump in but noticed Yoruichi held me back telling me to wait.

I looked back at the three hollows to see the first in a tangle of webs, the second attached to a tree and the third trying to get away, only for it to be knocked on the ground by Deshiko and restrained by Keito.

I noticed that Keito had spider legs coming from her abdomen in which I found was a 'dafuq' moment.

The small girl surprisingly pulled two of the hollows while the taller one pulled one with one of her spider legs.

"I guess I haven't seen it all," I mumbled to myself. "Follow them?" I asked receiving a nod form Yoruichi.

We followed the two at a distance and we soon came upon a gym that looked to have been abandoned for at least a decade and shunpo'ed on top of it to see them come around the back and entered through a door protected by at least four guards wearing the same black uniform that the two other girls were wearing.

"We know where they're keeping them so I guess we should head back then?" Yoruichi asked and she received a nod from me.

"Awh...why? The lighting here is so romantic I-chi-go," she said in a teasing, sing song voice.

"Why do you have to tease me all the time?" I grumbled as I sat down on the building's roof, overlooking the forest.

"Who said I'm teasing you?" Yoruichi smirked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as a blush overtook my features. Though before I knew anything and faster that I could say Getsuga Tensho, she was in my lap, her arms around my neck and she had adorned a deep look in her eyes.

"Uh..."

"Why do you have to push me away, Ichigo?" she asked as she put a hand on my chin to make me look at her.

"What? I'm not pushing you away. What the Hell are you talking about?" I asked beginning to get irritated.

"Yes you are. Every time I offer myself to you, you just push me away," she said as she let go of my chin.

"Offer yourself to me, what? No, you're just teasing me to get a laugh," I said. I was just about ready to push her off my lap. I was tired, I was hungry and I was like, 'Ain't nobody got time for that!'

"Not always, Ichigo, not always," Yoruichi said sensually as she kissed me on the cheek before she shunpo'ed away.

I blushed fiercely as I placed a hand on my cheek. I shook my head with a vengeance and sonido'ed (yes I sonido'ed) my fastest back towards my room all the while passing Yoruichi on the way in which I did not see her notice me. I entered my room and entered my body before changing into my sleep clothes.

She was confusing, women were confusing, and it was all too damn confusing. I placed my hand on the cheek she had kissed earlier and blushed again but I shrugged it off. I needed to sleep seeing as how it was already nine and I had my laps in the mornings so I just decided to brush my teeth and head on to bed. But before I drifted off to sleep I had decided something. Zangetsu was teaching me to control my spirit energy.

...

**(3****rd**** Person from Here on Out)**

Yoruichi was currently lying on her bed trying to make out what her motives were for kissing that young man on the cheek earlier. Did she harbor feelings for him? Yes, the dream that morning and the other vivid dreams proved to her that she had been having feelings for that certain orange haired Soul Reaper What kind of feelings? She wasn't sure. Was it just the boy toy kind of feelings where she could use him whenever she was feeling down, or was it the honest-to-goodness he was boyfriend material kind of feelings?

He had all the qualities she was looking for in a man and possibly more. He was strong, kind; protective, fiery to the core, jaw droppingly powerful, sexy as Hell, and just a man among men is how she would put it.

She tossed and turned before she decided to stand up and walk over to the desk in her room and sit down on the roller chair, her thinking gaze scanning the night sky of Yokai Academy. She looked across the way to the boy's dorm to see none other than Ichigo taking off his shirt before shutting off the light and lying down.

She sighed. She didn't really know how to flirt properly because in the past the guys she had dated weren't as dense as Ichigo so they got the hint however she didn't go far with any of them. So the safe bet was that she was still a virgin. She had a thing with Kisuke for a few years but they didn't go past a make-out session. She hadn't even dated ever since her banishment from the Soul Society so she had to get back in the groove, so to speak, of flirting properly.

But back to the virgin topic, yes she was a virgin. A one-hundred and sixty year old virgin. The reason she teased people was to relieve some sort of sexual tension she had been having with herself. But she didn't know how to not tease someone, let alone Ichigo because she got a kick out of it but if she was to ever stand a real chance with him then she had better change her way of approaching things or he wouldn't take her seriously.

And the last thing she would want was for Ichigo to dislike her because of how she acted. He seemed like he was beginning to open up the previous day but she figured it was just his way to joke back, but deep down he was still his usual prudish self.

And that denseness of his was driving her insane! He didn't take the hints from Orihime, he didn't take the hints from Rukia, he didn't take the hints from Nel, he didn't even take them from Rangiku, and he sure as Hell didn't take the several hundred hints from her, either! She just sighed again. He was still innocent, so to speak.

Actually, now that she thought about it his innocence was taken from him the day he invaded Soul Society. That or the day his mother died. But, from what Isshin told her Ichigo's eyes used to be so full of life, however they were now a battle-hardened warrior's eyes. The ones that made even the toughest of humans, shinigami, hollows, or monsters, flee away in fear. And he was still fifteen. Those eyes should only belong to one person and that was the three millennia old Yamamoto. Those weren't the only things that should have belonged to Yamamoto.

She had seen his chest and all the scars it carried. They even carried over to his human body which was what scared her more. The one scar that was forever engraved in her memory was the one that was in the dead center of his chest. It was a circle with rigid edges and traveled through and through. It started on the front of his chest and came out the back. She gathered that it took out the top part of his spine, parts of his lungs, and the side of his heart. What would the others that were bound see him shirtless say? And what would his excuse be? That he got in a fight? He got cut well over a hundred times with a sword on his torso and arms?

She shook her head and got back in her bed after turning off her light and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in Moka and Kurumu's respective dorm rooms...

_I wonder what Ichigo's doing?_ They thought at the same time.

...

Ichigo huffed as he made his way back to dorm room after he completed his nine laps. He surmised that however many hours of sleep he got was how many laps he would run. He started his routine, brush teeth, shower, dress in clothes, wait half an hour, and then wait at the crossroads for Yoruichi, Moka, and most-likely Kurumu with Saizo beside him.

And then his mind drifted to Yoruichi...again.

He sighed as he thought of her. Why did she have to be so persistent? Did he harbor feelings for her? Sure. Did he want to date her? Yeah, only if she would stop teasing him and let things take their course.

As if on cue Yoruichi, Kurumu, and Moka came walking down the path, each dressed in their own variations of the uniform.

"Morning, guys," Ichigo said with a light smile.

"Good morning, Ichigo/my destined one!" Moka and Kurumu said in a cheerful tone as they ran over to Ichigo, Kurumu sticking his right arm between her voluptuous assets and Moka capturing his neck in a more regular hug all the while making Yoruichi huff in annoyance.

Wait...when did Yoruichi get jealous? Ichigo was dense but he caught that little act.

"Uh...Kurumu, can you please let me go, you, too, Moka?" Ichigo said as the two muttered their apologies as they let go of the orange haired shinigami.

"Morning, Yoruichi," Ichigo said regularly causing her to smile and her heart to flutter.

Ichigo half-smiled back and out stretched his neck for Moka to see but she strangely shook her head.

"Because you eat so many healthy foods, Ichigo, I might only have to feed once a day. I still feel full from yesterday!" Moka exclaimed with a giant smile causing Ichigo to release a rare chuckle. Why did she have to be so damn cute?

_Now you got the hots for all three of 'em, king, _Caesar said as he released a laugh causing the substitute to scowl internally. However Ichigo didn't deny it which was probably going to be used against him in the future.

_Shut it, _Ichigo said with his eyebrow twitching externally.

"Can I get fed, Ichigo? We succubi need energy from males to survive," Kurumu said seductively as she puckered up her lips hoping for Ichigo to kiss her. Ichigo backed his head away slowly but was strangely considering kissing that beautiful face of hers.

"A-alright that's enough!" Moka said frantically as she pushed Kurumu away making the blue haired succubus growl at the pink haired vampire.

Meanwhile Ichigo just sighed and started to walk towards the main school building with Saizo to the right of him and Yoruichi to the left making Moka and Kurumu immediately cease their actions and catch up with the orange haired Soul Reaper.

School passed relatively quickly. Much to Ichigo's satisfaction Yoruichi didn't tease him the entire day. He was thousands of miles away from hating her, but all he found was that the teasing was annoying. If she were to flirt like a regular person then he would open up to her more. The group of five was coincidentally invited by the 'Public Safety Commission' of the school to attend the 'event' located in the forest at eight o'clock. Ichigo found that it was a little sketchy seeing as how he was going to sneak in there anyways.

Eight o'clock came much sooner than Ichigo expected. He thought about going in his shinigami form but decided against it seeing as how it would get too many questions.

Ichigo and his little entourage met where they did every morning, but one thing Ichigo quickly noticed was that Yoruichi had done the complete opposite of him and went in her Soul Reaper form.

"What's with the getup, Yoruichi?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, this is what I wear when I go somewhere nice," Yoruichi chuckled nervously.

"But we're at school...going to a fight," the succubus said skeptically.

"Yeah, but you always want to look your best, eh, Kurumu?" Ichigo covered with an almost unnoticeable smirk.

"True," she said as she latched on his arm with a warm smile.

Ichigo blushed but before he knew it Moka was latched onto the other arm.

Yoruichi huffed almost silently but it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

Meanwhile Saizo was already ahead of the group leading them to the old gymnasium thankfully coincidentally.

...

"Welcome, students of Yokai Academy to the first mask fight of this school year!" The announcer said cheerfully over the intercom receiving a roar from the gathered students.

Ichigo looked around the gym to see about five hundred of the fifteen hundred students of Yokai Academy. He was surprised when he was told this was how many would be attending but he was even more surprised when he saw that the gym had stone bleachers around the rectangular ring that had stone walls and dirt floor. On the opposite side of where his group was sitting was an announcer's booth and beside that was a VIP section that had many figures clad in black uniforms. He figured that was the Public Safety Committee seeing as how he recognized the faces from last night. Keito and Deshiko were among them but he didn't catch the blonde haired dude's names.

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi of who was sitting right beside him over the roar of the students.

"While the fights are going on either both of us or one of us go into the place where they're holding them. It's up to you who goes," Yoruichi said as she failed to make eye contact with him in which he found odd.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked as he lowered his head to try to get her make eye contact with him.

She closed her eyes and moved her head away as a blush overtook her feautures. "I'll go. Just tell me when," she said with a downtrodden tone. He huffed in annoyance and slouched in his chair as the fights began.

The first fight was between a boar masked hollow and the deformed frog from last night. The boar charged the frog in which it easily dodged and swiftly jumped on the boar-like hollow's back. It then took a big chunk out it causing it to howl and buck repeated causing the frog to be knocked off and thrown into a wall. The pig then charged and impaled it before bisecting it with its two tusks.

The students roared in excitement. Luckily Saizo, Kurumu, and Moka found this equally as brutal and found no joy in it. Saizo's other side, however, was screaming at him to get some action in which he quickly squashed.

Three more fights took place before the announcer came over the intercom again. "Now, the next fight that will finish the night off will be requiring a volunteer," the announcer said cheerily as several of the students roared hoping to get picked.

The spotlights overhead scanned across the audience waiting to pick an unlucky victim. This continued for a very long minute before it stopped on the one person that Ichigo had expected the least...Moka.

"M-me?" Moka stammered out before the cheer of the students roared.

"Moka Akashiya! Please step out to the battlegrounds!" The announcer said, his jovial tone never fading.

"Don't listen to him, Moka, you don't have to," Ichigo said reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's right. You don't have to," Kurumu said beside Moka.

A shift in the microphone made everyone in the abandoned gym fall silent. "Step onto the battlegrounds or suffer expulsion," a new more serious voice said. Ichigo and Yoruichi both recognized it as the blonde's voice from last night.

"But, I-I...alright, I'll do it," Moka said as she stood and everyone began cheering again. But before she could make it to the area where you entered Ichigo walked up behind her.

"You'll be fine...and sorry about this," Ichigo said making her take on a questioning look but before she could register what happened she saw a quick movement before looking down to see the rosary snapped off from her chain with Ichigo's hand not inches from her neck with the piece of metal in hand.

A flash of bright red light drew everyone's attention and they looked towards the now red-eyed and silver-haired Moka. Many whistles could be heard and Ichigo huffed in annoyance causing the ones in the immediate vicinity to shush.

"I must admit it was thoughtful of you to take off the rosary," Inner Moka said with a smirk as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Sure, but I got a quick question. _Who _are you?" Ichigo asked as he matched her powerful gaze with one equally as hard but several hundred times more powerful.

"I'm the actual Moka. The other me is a fake personality," the silver haired Moka said as she asked him a question of her own. "Now I have a question. _What_ are you?"

Ichigo smirked. "That's against the rules to tell you."

Moka huffed as she smirked and walked into the arena while making the seal around the rectangular piece of solid ground reinitiate.

"It looks like the Public Safety Commission has some sort of safety procedures," Yoruichi said as she still continued to not make eye contact with the orange haired substitute.

He shrugged and regained my seat as Moka took her position. Three doors opened from the opposite side of where Moka was standing to reveal three hollows that stood upright and had differing masks. One had grey skin and a mask that had two horns protruding from it with no eye sockets. The other had green skin but had one that jutted back on either side and ended with horns and two eye sockets. The last had blue-ish skin and an insect-like mask that had two giant bug eyes and a single antennae protruding from the right side of its mask.

Ichigo noted three distinct things of importance right then and there. There were three adjuchas hollows in that arena. Moka was by herself. And one was currently charging at her...

"FUCK!" Ichigo shouted startling his group of friends and the immediate area.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kurumu asked with a questioning look.

Ichigo blinked before answering, "I, uh, forgot to do some homework," he lied. But Yoruichi quickly caught on to what Ichigo was in a rut about.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't do my homework and I'm doing fine in classes," Kurumu giggled as she looked at the arena again. "That silver-haired Moka gives me the creeps," Kurumu added causing Saizo to nod beside them.

Ichigo leant forward in his seat all the while having more than enough reiatsu under his feet to preform sonido or shunpo in a moment's notice. But he thought of Moka's attitude and how she would react. He let the reiatsu dissipate and watched the fight.

Moka smirked as she jumped up at the bug-like hollow and sent a kick making it fly towards the wall. It roared just as the green-skinned one charged from behind her making her spin a kick it towards the bug-like hollow but the bug evaded and sprinted towards the silver-haired girl of which just smirked again. "Know your place!" Moka screamed as she punched the bug-like hollow repeatedly making it fully incapacitated.

Ichigo shook his head in anger. What kinds of idiots trap hollows and make them play gladiator? Who does that for enjoyment? Ichigo looked around. _Clearly these idiots do,_ Ichigo thought as he saw Moka basically destroy the bug hollow. They were relatively weak adjuchas but still. Ichigo then noticed something. Each of these hollows had collars around their necks. He raised an eyebrow. He then noticed that none of the adjuchas had even remotely looked like they would use a cero, sonido, or open a garganta. They had yet to even speak.

Ichigo guess that was what the collars' use was. But who would be well informed enough of the abilities a hollow had besides a spiritually attuned being. He then shook his head again at that one. Each of these students was spiritually attuned but none seemed to know what a hollow was. Maybe some crack head in the Soul Society? Or was it something else? He clutched his left hand in anger. But for more than one reason.

If something happened to Moka he wouldn't forgive himself. But back to the hand clutching thing. He was probably clutching his left hand very tight and it coincidentally had the rosary in it and the rosary "**coincidentally**" started to crack.

"I'll go now," Yoruichi said as she stood only for Ichigo to pull her right back down with his right hand.

"Here," Ichigo said making sure no one beside them was looking. He then materialized a version of Zangetsu and told her to go to the basement and dispatch the hollows quickly. She nodded and disappeared in a quick flash of shunpo but she stopped in the shadows of the building. She had a bad feeling that something not so great was about to happen.

Moka had just made sure the insect-like hollow stayed down and turned her gaze towards the other one that had charged her earlier. A smirk played across her features. She ran towards the green-skinned hollow and the still stationary grey-skinned hollow and prepared one of her strongest kicks to knock out two birds with one stone but when her leg was mere inches away from the green-skinned hollow she was suddenly grabbed by both arms and thrown against the wall closest to her.

She shook her head as her vision dazed. The green-skinned hollow then picked her up with one hand and threw her against the opposite wall, making her growl in pain. She heard an angry roar from someone in the crowd but ignored it and slowly stood back up ready to charge the hollows but she quickly found herself pounded into the ground by the green-skinned one over and over again. The hollow surprisingly laughed a bellowing laugh that caused the crowd to fall deadly silent.

"**Those collars were a real pain but now that they're off I can have you fried. I like my meals that way," **the green skinned hollow said with a chuckle as it began charging an unknown red ball that spoke volumes of destruction.

_So this is how it all ends, huh? Three days in this school and I'm about to die...no..._ _I refuse! I refuse to go down like this!_ Moka screamed internally she looked over her shoulder to see the red glow gone instead a different red was to be seen. A scene of red and black blood was everywhere. The grey-skinned, presumably blind hollow had both of his horns impaled into the green-skinned hollow's abdomen.

"**I-I thought we had a d-deal," **the now dead hollow breathed his last breath before he was tossed over the grey-skinned hollow's head. It wordlessly opened its mouth and he started to absorb the very essence the former living hollow was comprised of.

Moka's eyes only widened as the hollow turned his attention back to her. She tried to stand but was put down with a barrage of fists from the only living adjuchas. Moka could hear the faint sound of glass shattering and screaming before the hollow bent down with its mouth open until it was stopped. Moka's eyes opened to see blood being spilled to the floor and some onto her cheek. She looked to see a gentle smile being offered to her by a cinnamon color eyed man with the hollow's mouth in his shoulder.

...

"Come on, Moka, get up!" Ichigo screamed as the crowd cheered as Moka was being thrown around like a ragdoll.

Kurumu and Saizo could only be wide-eyed at the person who wasted no energy defeating the succubus was tossed around by those things. The others seemed weak but what was special about these?

Ichigo saw as the collars fell off the two remaining hollows and he looked over on the opposite side of the arena to see a smirk playing across the blonde Public Safety Commission member's face.

Ichigo growled as he saw the seemingly blind hollow sonido behind the green-skinned one's back.

He completely ignored the green-skinned one's comment but was snapped back to reality by the glowing cero that was charging. The student's around him that were previously cheering became silent.

Ichigo blinked and he saw the once-thought blind hollow ram his horns through the back of the green-skinned one.

"**I-I thought we had a d-deal,"** the green-skinned one said as he released his last breath before the remaining hollow threw the now dead one over his head before absorbing it's reiatsu.

Ichigo saw Moka begin to stand up and he clenched his left fist so tight when he saw her being pounded into the ground. He heard a very distinct 'snap' before looking down to see _the rosary completely in half._

_Shit._

He shook his head, dropped the broken rosary and shunpo'ed to the barrier only to begin to pound at it with his fists, not giving two shits about the electric charges being sent throughout his body because of it.

The hollow was a mere yard and a half away from Moka when the barrier shattered and screams were beginning to be heard.

Ichigo clenched his teeth hard at the cold teeth embedded into his shoulder. He hadn't even bothered to activate his hierro but that didn't matter right then. All that mattered was Moka's safety.

Ichigo clenched his teeth as the hollow withdrew its teeth from his shoulder. But it was beginning to dull as he looked at Moka in her broken form. She had a gash that was trying to heal on her leg as well as another on her forearm. Her uniform was in tatters and the only expressions she held were annoyance, pain, and curiousity.

Yoruichi looked away in pain at Ichigo and Moka before shunpoing to the place where the hollows were being held. She cleansed the whole dozen and a half of them all the while incapacitating any guards. She made sure they didn't even see her coming. Literally.

The hollow looked at this some-what brave and stupid outsider for interfering with his meal. He reared back a punch and flung it towards Ichigo but he caught the massive hand with a single one before turning his gaze of pure unadulterated anger and rage towards the hollow that caused her this.

Ichigo grasped the hollow's arm before pulling just to make sure that its arm was out of its socket. He heard a howl and kicked the hollow away and into a wall. Ichigo walked ever so slowly to where the still silent adjuchas was before Yoruichi shunpo'ed in front of him and shook her head, Zangetsu semi-hid behind her back all the while looking in his eyes to see the irises a dull yellow.

Ichigo blinked as his rage became less and less just looking into those golden orbs of hers. His eyes receded back to their normal color before smirking and kissing her on the cheek making her cheeks darken as they turned many shades of crimson.

"This is thanks before I went off and did something stupid," Ichigo said making shivers run down her spine and her blush to only increase.

She shook her head and dispatched the adjuchas hollows that were still on the ground, the insect-like one from earlier and the one from not ten seconds ago. Ichigo didn't even let Zangetsu dissipate seeing as how he picked up the silver-haired Moka and sonido'ing over to where her broken rosary was.

He told the still present Kurumu and Saizo to just head back to their dorm rooms but they refused and said they'd meet him at the infirmary.

He nodded reluctantly and quickly traveled to the infirmary with Yoruichi hot on his trail, Zangetsu dissipating from her grip as well.

Ichigo looked down to Moka of who was fighting to stay conscious. "Don't worry, Moka, we'll get you to the infirmary," Ichigo reassured causing her to chuckle weakly.

"I don't need any pity f-from you, human," Moka smirked, her vampire pride "diminishing" every moment she was accepting help from another.

...

The next morning the same silver-haired Moka awoke to see a slightly pale looking Ichigo asleep in a chair beside her bed. She huffed and grabbed her head in pain as she recalled what happened last night. Final conclusion: it was a fluke.

"Rest now," the nurse said as she walked up to the bed.

"What time is it?" Moka asked.

"5:30 A.M. You took quite the beating from what Mr. Kurosaki told me so you were unconscious by the time he arrived here with his bloodied shirt and pants with you in his arms," the nurse said...happily?

"It was a fluke, woman. Those beasts caught me off guard," Moka spat uncaringly.

The nurse giggled which caused Moka's anger to rise. "Where is my rosary?" she asked as she looked to the bed sides.

"It broke," Ichigo said as he looked up with bags under his eyes.

"What the Hell do you mean 'it broke?!" Moka said, her anger rising to biblical proportions. Those things just didn't grow on trees, you know!

"Please do not yell to the person that saved your life. Without his blood you would have indefinitely passed on," the nurse said quietly with her eyes down casted to the floor.

Moka paused what she was going to say but spoke a moment later," How much did you give me?"

Before Ichigo could answer the nurse spoke for him, "Mr. Kurosaki had lost one and three quarters pints when he arrived here from the bite he took. But he let you feed on him for five minutes so you could heal fully. Which took him down to eight and three quarters. I truly don't know how he's conscious right now let alone not dead," the nurse said with curiosity.

"He's a stubborn bastard, that's what he is," Moka said with an annoyed tone but it had some teasing intent behind it.

"He has been here all night, barely getting any sleep. Your other friends left about midnight seeing as how I said you would be fine but he stayed just in case," the nurse had to stifle a giggle.

Moka had to suppress a blush as she heard that. "I will ask you once more, Ichigo," Moka said refraining from calling him food. "How in the living Hell did you just break my rosary?"

"I was holding it really hard and it just sorta snapped in tow," Ichigo shrugged as he yawned.

They waited from Moka's response...

And waited...

And waited...

...

"IT JUST SNAPPED IN TWO?!" Moka screamed.

**A/N**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**I truly prefer Inner Moka to the giddy Moka. Don't know why. I actually just thought that Outer Moka would be too innocent for the later chapters. (If you catch my drift.)**

**REVIEW! **

**PEACE! :D**


	4. Scarred

**A/N…I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

…**.**

It had been a couple weeks since Yoruichi and Ichigo had effectively shut down the Hollow fights. By that time it was mid-September but the whether never seemed to change. During this time, Ichigo had learned how to effectively control his spiritual energy and force it into his body but not without some personal seals to keep it a manageable level. The teachings under Yoruichi and Zangetsu had made him prosper in the art of keeping his ocean-sized spirit energy under control even under battle conditions.

Caesar had helped, of course with the stress testing but each day in Ichigo's inner world, he Zangetsu, and Caesar, would each undo some spiritual energy from the personal seal and get it under control.

Kido had been called a must from Yoruichi because of the way it needed reiatsu control. It also acted as another way for Ichigo to defend himself while still in his body. He had mastered up to Hado and Bakudo #31 which astounded Yoruichi and Zangetsu both at his proficiency at Kido. Both had thought that he would suck greatly but they were corrected greatly in the fact that he would be the next Kido protégée.

Ichigo's muscle mass had increased slightly but he still looked lean and not overly muscular. Ichigo figured no matter how much he worked out, he wouldn't get huge muscles, his would only become denser and stronger.

His routine at school also didn't change. Get up, do laps, get shower and do other morning routines, get dressed in his informal uniform, wait at intersection with Saizo for Kurumu, Yoruichi, and Moka.

Speaking of which, Kurumu had been casually flirting with him and he occasionally flirted back which made her feel giddy inside. His oblivious shell cracked when Zangetsu and Caesar gave him the other kind of 'talk.'

_One week ago…_

"God, you're a dumbass," Caesar grumbled as he watched Ichigo cast Byakurai over and over again, trying to master it upon casting it without incantation or announcing it. Caesar closed his eyes and laid back on the dead grass neck to Ichigo's body.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked his counterpart as he and Zangetsu sat down beside Cesar.

"We have been thinking, Ichigo, that you need a lesson on flirting and how to tell when a woman is flirting with you," Zangetsu said while Ichigo went bug-eyed.

"What are you talking about?! I know about flirting!" Ichigo countered while Caesar just sat up and glared at his land-lord.

"Oh really. Then tell me, king, who's been flirting with ya this past week?" Caesar asked and glared at the same time as he crossed his arms.

"Uh…no one?" he said while Caesar face-faulted and Zangetsu rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This will be your secondary lesson after you are done with stressed reiatsu control and Kido. You will learn about the female mind," Zangetsu said while Ichigo merely raised an ignorant eyebrow.

_Present Time…_

Yoruichi had been taking a different approach to Ichigo. She did small things like compliment him about looking handsome and smiling warmly to him at random points throughout the day. He had to say that it was better than having her constantly teasing him.

And onto Moka…Ichigo had to say that the silver-haired Moka was much more straightforward with Ichigo than the pink-haired one. He missed the pink-haired one slightly but figured having one Moka was better than having none at all.

But Ichigo's demeanor had changed. He had become quite the teased however he only did it when provoked so it wouldn't seem like he was a hypocrite.

Any who we now see Ichigo sitting in class with a bored expression on his face while looking out the window with Yoruichi sitting behind him, Moka sitting next to him, Saizo sitting to the top-right of him, and Kurumu sitting in front of him.

"And that, class is how humans make an awful imitation of vampires and werewolves alike," Ms. Neko said gesturing to the movie the class had been watching. Ichigo believed it was called 'Twilight' but he wasn't paying attention in the least to the shitty movie.

"Are you sure that was a romance movie? I thought it was a comedy," Moka cracked a joke making the class erupt in laughter. She looked over to Ichigo and he was just looking out the window with an impassive look on his face.

Her small smirk from the joke dissipated as she looked at his features. He seemed to be deep in thought. _What's he thinking about? _The silver haired vampire thought as she continued to stare at him. He glanced her way and she immediately averted her gaze as a blush overtook her features.

The 'bad' part about having to formerly share a conscious with the other Moka was that all of her emotions also went through the silver haired Moka. That meant that whatever outer Moka felt, Inner Moka did as well towards the strawberry.

So, for all you romantically inept people out there, let me explain.

The crush outer Moka had for Ichigo carried over to inner Moka almost instantaneously however to a lesser degree but it was still there. The warm, giddy, feelings, however, went full force towards the silver-haired vampire.

Snapping out of her stupor, she realized that Ichigo was now right beside her looking down at her.

"Oi, Moka, we gotta get to science class," he said as she nodded absently and stood up while he walked behind her towards his next class.

"You know…it was kind of cute when you were staring at me for five minutes in class," he smirked while she blushed crimson.

"S-Shut up, Ichigo!" she retorted making him chuckle and her anger to recede.

They walked in silence until they reached their science class which just so happened to be chemistry, they entered and took their regular seats while Ichigo glared at the guys that were ogling Moka like she was a piece of meat. He honestly was having a tough time understanding how these guys just let their hormone induced selves run amuck. It was actually giving males everywhere a bad name that they were all perverts.

After a moment of wondering where their science teacher was, Ms. Neko walked in to address the class.

"Now, I'm sure that some of you are wondering where Mr. Yamanaka is, but he has decided to take a job in the human world so this class will be getting a new teacher! Say hello to Mr. Kisuke Urahara!" Ms. Neko announced happily making Ichigo's jaw drop and Yoruichi's eyes to widen as a familiar, hat n' clogs wearing man walked in the room casually while twirling his cane on one finger.

He stopped in front of the desk snapping his fan open, hiding his grin as he spotted Yoruichi and Ichigo.

"Hello, everyone, as you know, my name is Kisuke Urahara, or how you will call me, Mr. Urahara. If you get on good enough terms with me, you may call me Kisuke. I hope that we can be friends in the future, my dear students!" Kisuke spoke in a jovial tone with a grin, snapping his fan shut.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control here, Mr. Urahara, so I'll just be on my way and don't forget to announce the clubs after class!" Ms. Neko said as she left the classroom.

Not a second later Ichigo stood up earning questioning looks from the class save Yoruichi and grabbed the teacher's collar before dragging him outside before closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Kurumu asked curiously earning shrugs from her friends.

Meanwhile outside of the classroom, Ichigo was having trouble trying not to fry Kisuke's ass with a cero.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hat n' Clogs?!" Ichigo whispered furiously.

"Doing my job," Kisuke replied sarcastically making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch.

"Alright, smartass, I'll give you to the count of cero," **(Get it 'cero' which is Spanish for 'zero') **Ichigo threatened as he started to 'discretely' charged the red orb of destruction on his fingertip. He had to say that he was no good at charging cero's before but now that he had reiatsu control down it was a breeze.

"Alright, alright, I decided to come here to investigate those collars that you found on the hollows you fought in that gym a couple weeks ago. We don't know where the technology came from but it was top secret in the Research and Development division. So we think there's a mole selling this tech to the monster world," Kisuke explained while Ichigo made an 'oh' shape with his mouth.

"Any idea who it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a clue," Kisuke replied while Ichigo sighed.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Ichigo asked the former shopkeeper.

"This _is _my new job. So I'll be here all-year-round staying in the teachers' dormitories," Kisuke said and Ichigo nodded. "You gotten into any fights yet?" the science teacher joked with a sly grin.

"A few. Discovering I could use reiatsu outside of my body a year ago really comes in handy here so the fights were nothing I couldn't handle," Ichigo responded making the former candy-shop owner nod.

"How have you been adjusting to the monster world, my protégée?" Kisuke asked as he waved his fan and Ichigo sighed.

"It's just different really. It's sorta like it's a human school except everyone here has their own abilities, monster forms, and other things. I'm adjusting, albeit slowly, but I'm adjusting," Ichigo responded.

"Speaking of humans, does any monster here know you're one?" Urahara asked.

"Only one. Moka Akashiya, a vampire," he said making the shopkeeper's eyes go wide.

"Never knew you to befriend a vampire, Ichigo…and a good looking one at that," Kisuke finished with a perverted leer.

"Shut the Hell up, Urahara! She's like a twentieth of your age!" Ichigo retorted angrily. "Damn pervert…" he muttered.

"I was just kidding, Ichigo. Calm yourself. Anyways, we need to get back into the classroom," Kisuke said as he opened the classroom door and walked inside with Ichigo in tow.

"What'd Kisuke want?" Yoruichi asked quietly as Ichigo sat in his seat.

"I'll tell you later," he said while he looked lazily at the dry-erase board while Urahara started the lesson on biology.

After Class…

"Now, class, as you probably heard Ms. Neko talking about earlier, we're opening up the clubs today. There's many different types of clubs. Swordsman clubs, boxing club, swim club, chess club, and a lot of others. Your entire next period will be focused on you finding a club. If all else fails, then the science club is open as well as the Newspaper club hosted by Ms. Nekonome! Now, off my students!" Kisuke said comically while pointing towards the door making the students sweatdrop.

After the students filed out of Kisuke's classroom, Ichigo spoke up. "I'm heading to the swordsman club. Should be fun," he grinned inwardly.

"I'm going, too!" Kurumu chirped making Ichigo smiled slightly but the smile was replaced by a blush as she pushed her breasts up against his bicep.

Yoruichi's demeanor changed from her new one to her old one as she mimicked Kurumu's actions and latched onto Ichigo's other arm. "I'm gonna go, too, I-chi-go," she smiled while he blushed even harder.

"This feels pretty nice," he grinned while the two women blushed heavily and sputtered.

"I'm gonna go check out the boxing club. I'll meet up with you guys later," Saizo said giving the group a backward wave as he walked down the hall.

"You coming, too, Moka?" Ichigo asked the vampire with a gentle smiled adorning his features.

"Yeah," she said simply as she walked a few steps behind him, unconsciously glaring daggers at the back of Yoruichi's and Kurumu's heads.

After about five minutes of walking, the group found themselves in front of a dojo-style door with the sign 'Swordsman Club' written on it.

"Looks like this is the place," Ichigo mumbled as he pushed open the double doors to reveal a gym-type area with bleachers on the opposite wall and a few members sparring with bokken.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a voice said in front of Ichigo. He looked around and saw no one there.

"Down here, you idiot!" the voice said and Ichigo looked down to see the red-haired girl from a couple weeks ago that captured the hollows. What was here name? Desh-something?

"Oh, sorry. You run this club?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep and I'm Deshiko Deshi, the best person with a sword in this entire school!" Deshiko announced proudly while Ichigo snorted.

"I don't think you're the best," Ichigo said while Kurumu looked at him funny. Moka ironically rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Oh, then who's better than me, Mr. Kurosaki?" Deshiko said as she twirled her bokken with her left hand.

"I'd normally be surprised how you know my name but I'll just let that slide. Anyways, I think I'm pretty good with a sword. Care for a spar?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"And who would I be to shy away from a spar from the oh-so-mighty Ichigo Kurosaki?" she smirked while he rolled his eyes and caught a bokken thrown to him by her.

After a few minutes of getting loose from sitting ina seat for the past few periods, Ichigo took his stance across from Deshiko…which consisted of him putting his left hand in his pocket, putting his right foot forward, and raising his bokken so that the hilt was by his right hip and the tip of the sword was eyelevel with him.

"What kind of screwed up stance is that, Kurosaki?" Deshiko mocked while the rest of the swords tema chuckled lightly at the stance.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yoruichi sat on the bleachers while the rest of the people who were in the dojo-type gym were circled around the two.

"Ichigo seemed pretty confident back there…oh who am I kidding, he's my Ichigo, so I know he'll never lose!" Kurumu said a she cheered for Ichigo from the stands.

"I've learned something in the years I've known Ichigo," Yoruichi said making Moka look at her out of the corner of her crimson eyes.

"And what might that be? He doesn't really taste like a strawberry?" Moka chided with a grin while Yoruichi chuckled lightly. _He tastes far better than that…DAMNIT STOP! _Moka roared at the perverted voice inside her head.

"Nope, but I wouldn't doubt you," Yoruichi chuckled again as she looked dreamily at Ichigo. "What I've learned is you don't _ever_ underestimate him."

Meanwhile with Ichigo…

_Breathing: Calm, Stance: Leaves no openings…to the untrained eye, Facial Expression: Arrogant. Final synopsis: wipe the smirk off her face and teach the Public Safety Commission not to fuck with me._

"Alright, I'll be the ref for this. There will be no punching, grabbing, or eye-pecking. You may only use your bokken as your weapon. Are both fighters ready?" the proctor said receiving nods from both fighters. "BEGIN!"

Deshiko readied her bokken and charged the strawberry in an attempt to knock him out with a blow to the side of the head…only for her to be blocked a few inches away from his face with his own bokken.

She withdrew and jumped up the air about fifteen feet or so and brought an onslaught of wild strikes of which were all parried effectively.

"Damn, he's good," one club member said earning a couple nods from others.

Deshiko growled as Ichigo just side-stepped another one of her attacks. He seriously had only moved one foot the entire match…and that was when he side-stepped.

She roared as she jumped up and swung her bokken in a large arc to cleave the boy in two. The strike, however, was blocked while she was in mid swing. She then noticed that his eyes were closed. Had his eyes been closed the entire time?! He pushed her back and readied his bokken before opening his eyes and releasing a long yawn.

"How about you attack for once, Kurosaki?! Or are you a pansy?!" she mocked while some of the less intelligent club members laughed.

"You want me to attack? Alright," he said as he released a breath and put one step forward. Everyone tensed for a moment before he stepped right back into place.

"That was your attack?! That was pathetic-, " she was cut off as her bokken snapped in two and she fell to the ground, bruises popping up all over her body except her face. Ichigo's attack was too fast for anyone to track so the pain was also delayed.

The club members' jaw dropped and their eyes went wide at their fallen club leader.

Kurumu and Moka's eyes went wide before Kurumu went into a cheering fit for her Ichigo. Moka's eyes traveled over to the smirking form of Yoruichi. _What do you know? _The silver haired vampire thought before shaking her head free of the thoughts of the troublesome strawberry.

"W-Winner, Ichigo Kurosaki!" the ref said as he went over to the prone form of Deshiko Deshi.

Ichigo threw his bokken over to the nearest club member before walking past the crowd of fan-girls that he had acquired over the last couple of weeks that watched the fight.

Before he reached the stands he was jumped by Kurumu of who proceeded to rub her amble breasts in his face. "I didn't even see you move, Ichigo! You're so great, my destined one!" she smiled happily while Moka's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance before she huffed, crossed her arms, and got up before pulling Kurumu off Ichigo rather abruptly.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Kurumu yelled at the vampire.

"We don't have all day to pick a club, succubus. And I'd rather not be put in the science club or newspaper club with that cat lady or the pervert. Because we decided to let Kurosaki here show off, we wasted half an hour," Moka said while Kurumu 'hmph'ed' and latched onto the now standing Ichigo's arm.

"Moka's j-e-a-l-o-u-s," Yoruichi taunted the vampire with a smirk while Moka blushed lightly.

"Shut up, Shihoin, I am not!" Moka yelled at the dark skinned Soul Reaper making Yoruichi stifle a grin and cackle.

"Moka's right, let's go find another club," Ichigo said as he started to walk out of the dojo-like gym.

"I thought that you wanted to join this club, Ichigo," Kurumu pondered her orange-haired friend.

"No one here gives me a challenge," he explained while Yoruichi smirked again.

"I doubt anyone could give you a challenge," Yoruichi laughed.

"I could, strawberry. Give me a bokken and I'll kick your ass. That other girl was trash," Moka smirked as he vampire pride kicked in.

"Alright, let me come back by here later and get a couple bokkens and you'll prove your point that you're better than me with a sword," Ichigo said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Alright, Ichigo, you're on!" Moka said excitedly as the group fully exited the swords club area.

Ichigo looked to the left of him to see a hallway with a sigh written in bold letters on a pink poster 'True Swords Club' with an arrow pointing to the left. Ichigo shrugged mentally as he decided to follow the sign. There was another sign right beside a regular classroom door and Ichigo opened it to find darkness.

"What the Hell is this?" Moka asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know," Ichigo responded as Kurumu hung to hard even tighter.

"I'm scared of the dark, Ichigo. Please protect me," she said with mock fear. That sneaky succubus…

"Don't worry, I got you," Ichigo said reassuring while Kurumu nuzzled to his side even more. The blue haired succubus looked back to see the glaring forms of Moka and Yoruichi making the succubus poke her tongue out at them.

After the four had all entered the strange room, the door suddenly shut behind them and it felt like the floor caved in. Next thing the four new they were falling.

"What the Hell!?" Ichigo and co. collectively yelled as he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Kurumu can fly, Yoruichi and I can get reiatsu under our feet, Moka can withstand high jumps but I don't think she can withstand this high up, _Ichigo thought. If anyone were to have read said thoughts, then they would have been surprised at how he had deduced what to do so easily while remaining relatively calm.

Ichigo pushed himself off an invisible wall of reiatsu to scoop up the falling form of Moka.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?!" Moka yelled furiously as a blush adorned her pale cheeks at the strawberry.

"I'm helping you out, damnit! You woulda broken your legs from this high up!" Ichigo yelled back as the four landed, well in Kurumu's case hovered because of her wings, while Yoruichi and Ichigo slowed their fall with reiatsu from their feet.

Ichigo dropped to the ground and looked around to see a desert wasteland similar to Kisuke's training grounds

"Huh, what the Hell is this place?" Kurumu asked curiously as Ichigo shrugged, both he and Moka completely forgetting that she was still in his arms.

"This is the True Swords Club!" a very familiar voice said from behind Ichigo and co.

Ichigo turned around to see the grinning form of Kenpachi fucking Zaraki wearing a black tee, jeans, boots, and his nodachi on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you, Ichigo! Care for a spar?" Kenpachi grinned as he flicked his sword. "I didn't realize you have a girlfriend, Ichigo…"

"Huh?" he looked down to see a very angry Moka in which he proceeded to sputter as she punched him in the face making him fly offinto the wall while Moka landed gracefully on her feet, an angry expression still on her face and her fist raised, though it would be important to remind everyone that she had a light blush on her face.

"Hey, strawberry!" Yachiru chirped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"You know these, two, Ichigo?" Kurumu asked the now standing Ichigo of who was brushing himself free of dirt.

"Yeah. They're from my old town," Ichigo lied as he turned his gaze to Kenpachi. "Why'd _they _send you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Backup for the _shopkeeper _just in case things went south here. Ever since _him_, _they've _been really paranoid about things," Kenpachi explained, catching the silent hint that the other two (Moka and Kurumu) didn't know.

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't think I'll be joining your club, Kenpachi. But I will give you this," Ichigo said as he took out a piece of paper he conveniently had in his pocket and a pen before writing something on it and handing it to Kenpachi.

"See ya later, Kenpachi!" Ichigo said as he told Moka, Yoruichi, and Kurumu to grab onto his shirt before he shunpo'ed away.

"What's the note say, Kenny?" Yachiru chirped at her captain. The Squad Eleven Captain looked at the note.

_Meet me out in the forest tonight for the 'spar.' Why am I accepting? I need a good workout to test my hollow abilities in my human body. This is also a coupon for five redeemable 'spars' good anywhere as long as we conclude on a joint location and time. See ya around, Kenpachi! _

Kenpachi grinned evilly while Yachiru jumped for joy.

Meanwhile with Ichigo and Co…

"God, I hate you," Moka said breathlessly, not entirely used to the shunpo Ichigo used.

"His is faster than mine," Yoruichi said as she caught her breath.

"You alright, Kurumu?" Ichigo asked the blue haired succubus of which was on her back also catching her breath.

"Peachey…" Kurumu rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find another club…" Ichigo said while the others groaned.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be put in a newspaper club with a crazy cat lady or perverted science teacher!" Ichigo countered while looking at Yoruichi at the 'crazy cat lady' part and chuckled nervously.

About twenty minutes later the group found themselves part of a much larger group while the swim team was discussing new members.

"C'mon and join the Swimming Club!" one member said enthusiastically.

"We'll treat all of you nicely, _especially _the male members," another said as she flipped her mesmerizingly.

Moka looked to the impassive form of Ichigo on the last sentence, secretly happy that he wasn't drooling at the sight of attractive women like the rest of the guys gathered around.

"Let's join the swimming club, Ichigo!" Kurumu said excitedly while Ichigo shrugged.

"You guys wanna check it out?" he said turning around to Moka and Yoruichi. The latter shrugged in acceptation and the former rolled her crimson eyes.

"You probably just want to look at the girls in swimsuits," Moka said with a sly grin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes," he responded while Moka laughed at him.

He turned back around to see a woman with flowing turquoise hair, ample bosom, purple bikini top, purple wraparound skirt that reached her mid shin tied in the front showing off her long, silky, left leg. Ichigo blushed slightly as he pulled his head back. "Uh, can I help you with something?" Ichigo asked as the beautiful woman grinned slyly at him.

"Oh, aren't you a handsome one. I'm Tamao Ichinose, and you are?" she said as she put a hand on his chest making Kurumu, Yoruichi, and surprisingly Moka fume.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and it's nice to meet you Tamao," he smiled slightly which made her giggle.

"Are you interested in joining the swimming club?" Tamao asked the strawberry with a dazzling smile.

"Well we were just discussing it and-"

"That's good enough for me!" she said as she dragged him off to the pool area.

"How dare she lay a hand on my destined one!"

"How dare she lay a hand on Ichigo!"

"She needs to know her place!"

(Guess the order)

And with that just about everyone went off to the pool area.

In the changing room, Ichigo had just put on his swim trunks and was about to take off his T-Shirt before looking in the mirror in the changing area. He noticed all his scars and sighed.

"I'll never enjoy swimming anywhere again because of all this," he said to no one in particular as he pulled his shirt back down and exited the changing area.

He looked around to see Kurumu and Yoruichi both in two-piece bikinis. Yoruichi wearing an arrange one and Kurumu wearing a blue on. He blushed slightly and they did as well as they noticed his gaze. He snapped out of it to glare at some passing males that were staring at Yoruichi and Kurumu.

"Where's Moka?" Ichigo questioned.

"She was changing last time I saw her," Yoruichi responded as she noticed Ichigo wearing a T-Shirt and became slightly angry at what the spirit world had done to him.

"Oh, there she is," Ichigo said as he looked at the silver-haired Moka of who was also wearing a purple two-piece bikini, her hair tie up in a bun. He had to say that she looked really cute.

"What are you looking at, you idiot?" Moka said coldly while Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, you being the way you are, I never expected you to wear a two-piece hehe," Ichigo said nervously while Moka blushed slightly.

"God, you're a dumbass," she said as she walked past him towards the pool, fully aware that she couldn't even get in the water.

Ichigo turned back around to see the glaring forms of Kurumu and Yoruichi.

"What? You two look really good, too," he said with a slight grin making them blush.

About ten minutes later you would find Ichigo and Moka by the poolside, both on towels while the latter was under an umbrella and the former glaring at anyone who looked at Yoruichi, Moka, or Kurumu like a piece of meat. He knew full well why he was being so protective, but he wouldn't let it show…at least not directly of course.

"C'mon, Ichigo! Go for a swim!" Kurumu yelled from inside the pool.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just gonna sit this one out, Kurumu," Ichigo said sheepishly while Moka narrowed her eyes at him, noticing a few scars lining his exposed forearms, and biceps.

"Why won't you swim?" she asked him the first direct question ever since they sat down together, holding the question about the scars for later.

"Just don't feel like swimming is all," Ichigo responded. "Why don't you swim?"

"Vampires can only get in water that has herbs we add to it because regular water has purifying abilities that make us weak," she explained.

Ichigo made an 'oh' with his mouth, himself not even opening his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head.

She rolled her eyes at him and asked another question. "I've seen you work out before and I know full well that you are very strong and have a nice…body at least from what you've exposed anyway, but why not show it off for some of the women around here and take your shirt off?" she asked with a slight blush at the 'nice body' part but pushed it aside, him not even acknowledging the beginning of the sentence.

"I don't want to get sunburnt," he replied making her narrow her eyes again bringing forth the question she stowed away earlier.

"Why do you have scars on your arms? Is it that you have some on your chest as well that you don't want other people to see?" she said as he opened his eyes and looked at his arms and cursed.

Before he could respond, he heard screaming from the pool. He sat up from his laying position to see…fish women in the pool seemingly draining life from male students?

"What the hell?" he questioned as he stood up to see Yoruichi and Kurumu running to him, themselves out of the pool. "What are those monsters called?" Ichigo questioned and Yoruichi spoke up.

"They're Mermaids," Yoruichi said and Ichigo went to a 'dafuq' expression.

"I thought Mermaids were nice and gentle like Ariel or something," he said referencing a Disney movie which made the nearest Mermaid narrow her eyes at him, that Mermaid being Tamao.

"You have spent far too much time in the human world, Ichigo. We draw in males with our looks and suck the life from them, adding to our own. However…there are special cases where we take male mates," Tamao said from the water, her mouth showing many rows of sharp teeth. He could see that she still had her top on, but he could also see that she had a mermaid tail. "C'mon in the water, Ichigo, and let's make it to where there are more mermaids in the world," she said as seductively as she could in her Mermaid form. Before Ichigo could even hope to respond, Kurumu turned into her succubus form and charged at Tamao.

"Ichigo doesn't want you kids, minnow!" Kurumu yelled as she knocked Tamao on the far side of the pool.

"Looks like someone's protective of you," Yoruichi joked. "I'll go help a few of the other guys still stuck in he pool," she said as she jumped from the edge and put a kick to the head of a Mermaid about to suck the life out of a boy.

"Awh, a man who gets protected by a bunch of women, that's cute," Moka smirked.

"Can it, Akashiya. Remember, I can still kick your ass," Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

"Oh really? I bet you'd like that," Moka retorted with a sly smirk, but also kind of pissed that this human sized her up.

"And what if I would?" Ichigo grinned while he jumped in the water leaving a sputtering and blushing Moka.

"Damnit, Ichigo!" she cursed the strawberry, not about to be out done by him.

Meanwhile with Kurumu…

"What'd you call me, succubus?!" Tamao said as she jumped out of the water to swipe at Kurumu of which got hit with a shallow cut on her left leg.

"I said 'minnow', or do you have seaweed stuck in your ears!" Kurumu retorted as she flew at Tamao and landed a kick on the Mermaid, making Tamao skid across the water about ten feet or so.

Tamao was about to be hit again before she went under the water. Kurumu looked around before she registered that Tamao was directly under her. The Mermaid jumped out of the water to slap Kurumu in the back with her tail.

With Yoruichi…

"God, these Mermaids just keep coming and coming!" the former captain said to no one in particular as she punched away another swim team members.

"Mermaids are invincible in water!" one member said from behind Yoruichi of which got kicked away with a roundhouse and into the far side of the pool.

"Oh, sure, and I'm holding off all of you single handedly, sure you're invincible," she said before doing a fly kick to send another Mermaid away.

With Moka…

She grit her teeth for being so helpless at the current time. She then spotted an opening for an attack with Kurumu and Tamao, so she ran over to the duo that were currently duking it out with each other.

She jumped up about ten feet right before Kurumu was about to get hit, and kicked Tamao right back in the water.

Kurumu blinked before noticing that Moka was about to fall in. Being the good friend she was she grabbed Moka's hands and propelled her towards the edge of the pool making her land gracefully.

"I would have been fine," Moka said making Kurumu roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Kurumu responded sarcastically as Tamao resurfaced from the water with a growl. The Mermaid was about to leap before a voice called out.

With Ichigo…

"Hey! Over here!" Ichigo yelled making all present eyes turn towards him. "Let all of the rest go, and I'll take the pain for them. Let these guys go!" Ichigo yelled towards the Mermaids.

Tamao suddenly lost interest in the fight and began to swim towards Ichigo as well as the rest of the Mermaids.

"Hey, minnow get back here and fight!" Moka yelled yet the only result was being ignored by Tamao.

_You sure are brave, Ichigo_, Tamao thought with a smile as she swam to about ten feet in front of Ichigo, the rest of the mermaids behind her, each licking their lips for a taste at the delicious looking man.

"You got enough life force to go around, Ichigo?" Tamao questioned the strawberry.

"How about you find out?" Ichigo responded making a 'bring it on' motion with his hand.

"I prefer my men to be shirtless so I have more of an area to bite. Ibiki!" Tamao announced with a snap of her webbed fingers. Not a millisecond later a Mermaid from behind Ichigo sprang up from the water to attempt to get the white tee off of Ichigo. His response wasn't fast enough to stop her from taking swipe at him…taking his shirt in the process, though the result was a kick to the abdomen for the unlucky Mermaid.

He looked down and scowled.

Everyone's attention was drawn to him. Everyone's eyes widened including Moka's.

"Oh my…" Tamao said as she laid eyes on his finely sculpted yet very scarred chest.

"I-I've never seen so many scars," Kurumu said with wide eyes. She didn't know whether to drool at the sight of his chest or comfort him. He obviously didn't want anyone seeing all of that.

Moka couldn't speak as she laid eyes on the circular scar that was in the dead center of his chest.

Yoruichi scowled as well. It was obvious that he was trying to hide that by not going inside the pool.

Ichigo shook his head from all of the stares. It didn't matter now. He spoke four words. "Bakudo #4 Haiwana," he said with an outstretched hand and impassive voice as a yellow rope shot from his hand and wrapped around the group of Mermaids making the scream and thrash except for Tamao, still thinking about where he got all of those scars.

Ichigo turned around to see one Kisuke Urahara with a white tee-shirt in hand and impassive look on his face. He knew that Ichigo's scars were a touchy subject for him, especially when people were ignorant to how he got them.

The strawberry climbed out of the pool while Kisuke threw the shirt at him. Ichigo caught it and slipped it on before heading to the changing rooms after Moka , Tamao, and Kurumu realized that the large circular scar went through and through his body. He then left leaving four speechless women, many thrashing mermaids, a questioning crowd, and a shopkeeper / teacher.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N I know Ichigo probably wouldn't act like that but I would if random people see my scarred up chest. Anywho, as you might have noticed Tamao needs some Ichigo love, as well so she's in the harem. About four other Rosario women will be added as well. And MAYBE a couple Bleach girls, I don't know.**

**See you guys next time, so LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**


	5. Unbeknownst

**A/N Huh…been a while since I updated this, but here's the next chapter for Endurance. I was on Vacation for a few days so I had no access to the internet or my laptop, so, sorry about that…as well as laziness…and procrastination…and generally not being interested in this story…ya know, the works, but I won't abandon this story and I seriously want to know why so many people like Risen. I personally didn't think it was that great and **_**I **_**was the one who wrote it! The problem I had with it was that I seriously can't keep certain people out of a harem for the life of me…it just irks me when I write about a girl, and she's not in the main character's harem. I don't know why actually…**

Here's a summary of what happened last chapter…

**READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ENDURANCE RECENTLY!**

It's been two weeks since the Hollow Fights, so Inner Moka is the new Moka. Kisuke makes an appearance as the new Science Teacher and later announces that students must join clubs. Ichigo goes to the Swordsman club, defeats Deshiko in a spar, goes to another club run by Kenpachi Zaraki, and says that he'll spar with him. Ichigo later goes to the Swimming Club and talks with Moka. She notices some scars on his arms and asks how he got them. Mermaids start attacking students, and Yoruichi, Moka, Kurumu, and Ichigo fight them. Ichigo says that the Mermaids can take his life force so the other students can go away. A mermaid rips his shirt off revealing many scars. Ichigo restrains the Mermaids with Hado, and leaves the pool after getting another shirt from Kisuke.

…

Ichigo sighed as he looked over the school grounds from atop the main school building at Yokai Academy. It was nighttime and he was in his body at the time in a pair of old gym shorts and a white tee. He had worked out earlier than usual as to not face Moka, Kurumu, or anyone else.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much when it came to his scars, or was it simply what people would say? Their ignorance was what got to him. He could just go straight up to them and say 'Oh, these? I just got them fighting things that could level the entire school in a single attack.'

Yeah, that was out of the question.

He knew he was being out of character to anyone that knew him personally, but it still got to him.

Back in Karakura town when people would talk about his hair color he'd just brush it off and continue about his business, but he figured he would act the same if his scars were shown to the public. Right then he questioned his mental standpoint. Were sixteen-year-olds supposed to see all the things he saw? We they really supposed to get involved in all of that? What would have happened if he didn't get involved in the whole situation with the Soul Society?

Oh yeah…

The world would have ended with Aizen being Spirit King…

Those thoughts just seemed to pass right over his head….

Hehe…

Ichigo shook his head as he let the thoughts dissipate from his mind. The event had already happened and there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Oi, Ichigo!" a deep male voice came from behind him making him turn around to see Kenpachi with Yachiru and Urahara beside him, the former two in their Shinigami outfits.

"Oh, hey, Kenpachi, didn't notice you," Ichigo chuckled weakly.

"You're still not moping about earlier, are ya, Ichigo? It's not like you to mope," Kenpachi grinned. For a battle hungry psychopath, he strangely had a serious side…sometimes.

"Well it's not like you to care about people's feelings now are ya?" Ichigo retorted with a small smirk.

"That's better," Kenpachi said with a manic grin. "Can't wait to whoop your ass and it'd be no fun if you didn't have your head in the game," he added.

"Oh, I'm still not on my game, and I'll remind you, Kenpachi, that I'll be in my human body in this and if I lose control then you'd better get the fuck outta there," Ichigo said.

"Doesn't matter to me. A fight's a fight," Kenpachi grinned again.

"Hey, Ichi, what do you mean by lose control? I thought you had Mr. Hollow man in line up there in your noggin?" Yachiru asked with a raised eyebrow. Caesar growled at the small shinigami from within Ichigo's mind.

Before Ichigo could respond, Urahara beat him to it. "What he means is, when he uses his resureccion, he is in complete control of his hollow, but when he goes into independent stages, he has a much, much larger chance of losing himself to his instincts," Urahara responded.

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, what he said," Ichigo responded. He still didn't know the specific mechanics of why he lost control. He hadn't yet when he purposely changed into his forms, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen…actually, he hadn't changed into his forms purposely without the use of his recureccion. Ichigo grunted. This was going to be a test run…oh how he hated test runs.

His first time in resureccion, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro showed up and he had to explain to them that he was actually _him,_ chasing him around Karakura Town for over an hour and Urahara supervised! And then Kisuke started to chase him around, too! Thanks to Tessai…after two hours…they calmed down. It would have happened sooner if Caesar himself would have come with an instruction manual but no, Murphy just had to fuck him over on that one.

Ichigo didn't know why his Soul Reaper friends…and human friends didn't like hollows...well, Arrancars to be more precise. Hell, his mother got killed by one and he still found a friend in Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, at least on talking terms with Grimmjow…you know, _after_, he beat him down….until he got supposedly decapitated by Nnoitora…that kinds puts a hamper on talking…and breathing…and living in general.

Ichigo shook his head gaining curious looks from the gathered Shinigami. "Sorry," he chuckled, "I was just thinking on something," he chuckled again.

"So, why are you here, Urahara?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms to look at the shopkeeper.

Kisuke started to wave his fan innocently. "Well, I'm just here to make sure that proper safety procedures are taken and that you don't endanger yourself," he grinned cheekily as he continued to wave his damnable fan.

_I'll burn that thing someday, I swear it… _Ichigo promised himself. "Yeah, I call bullshit."

"Now why would you call bullshit? I don't even think bull manure has a phone, Ichigo…" Urahara grinned a toothy grin. Kenpachi laughed and Yachiru giggled.

"Damnit, you know what I meant!" He grumbled just as Urahara took on a serious demeanor.

"I'm standing by as kido support just in case you go out of control. I'll give you time to reel in your emotions and get back in control in case you lose control," Urahara responded making Ichigo sigh.

"Gee, thanks for making me sound like an emotionally unstable maniac," he sweat-dropped.

"Your very much welcome, Ichigo," Urahara grinned while Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"So, are we gonna just sit here and talk or are we gonna do this, Ichigo. I got places to be, people to fight, ya know, the works," Kenpachi grumbled. All he wanted was a good fight, not a bitching contest.

"Yeah, Kenny's getting impatient, Ichi!" Yachiru chirped while Ichigo just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit, fine. Let's just go and get this over with," Ichigo said as he jumped off the building towards a nearby tree, signaling Kenpachi to follow him with a wave of his hand.

"This is gonna be so much fun, ain't that right Yachiru?" Kenpachi grinned like a maniac.

"Yeah, Kenny! We're gonna kick the shit out of him!" she said happily.

"Yachiru, language," Kenpachi scolded lightly making Yachiru at least a little sheepish.

"Sorry, Kenny, baldy is kinda getting to me," she explained as she referenced Ikkaku.

"Oh, is he now? I'll just have to teach him proper language to use around a little girl then," he grinned as he followed after Ichigo with his tiny lieutenant on his shoulder.

Urahara just shook his head. "Sometime, I'm glad I left Soul Society…too…normal for my tastes," he said casually as he jumped off to find the three Soul Reapers.

….

Las Noches: Destroyed Throne Room…

Tier Harribel looked over the destruction of the throne room for the hundredth time she had entered it since the being sustaining the palace was dead, Sosuke Aizen. It had been four months since the end of the Winter War, four months of living in the ruins.

She was not alone, however. Her fraccion had survived by the skin of their teeth from the burns inflicted upon them by the head captain, Genryusai Yamamoto. She herself was barely alive when she saved them from the wound inflicted on her by the man she used to call a leader. She still had the long slash as a scar on her body.

She sat on the table which had chairs missing and half of it gone. She gingerly ran her gloved fingers over it, the appendages collecting dust as they streaked across the surface of the stone. She saw a piece of broken mirror on the ground and leaned down to pick it up. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

She saw a woman with short, messy, shaggy, and somewhat spiky blonde hair with bangs two bangs over her forehead than intersected each other before curving outward. She also had it separated into three separate locks with blue clips.

For facial features, she saw a woman with a soft yet hard expression, piercing green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and a high collar shirt with long-sleeves, black lining, gloves with black finger tips, and stopped right below her exceptionally large breasts with the high collar stopping below her eyes. She had her zanpakuto strapped to her back in a horizontal fashion in a lavender colored sheath.

She had no clothing covering her abdomen and for pants, she wore white hakama pants with a black sash as a belt. On her feet she wore white waraji sandals with black tabi socks.

She put the broken piece of reflective material back on the table before dusting her hakama pants off so they would be free of any debris.

"Damnit, I told you, bitch, I'm stronger than you!" Tia heard a shout resonate from down the hallway she had just come from.

She tilted her head slightly to see Mila-Rose and Apacci with lightning going between their eyes with Sung-Sun rolling her eyes at the two. She then saw a tall male arrancar in his early twenties with a standard male arrancar outfit along with a large zanbato on his back wrapped in bandages. It had a green hilt that was easily a foot long with a large, six-foot long cleaver-like blade that curved un slightly as well as a hole about a foot from the hilt guard with the blade itself being a foot wide vertically. It also had a curve going inward about six inches close to the tip of the blade. He called it the Kubikiribōchō.

He had a mask fragment along his lower jawline with small, serrated teeth along it. His name was Rialgo Cortez. He had slicked back, navy-blue hair, slit eyes, and five o'clock shadow. He was her fourth fraccion that had served her faithfully even though he was more powerful that her. Every time she looked at his mask fragment and eyes, it somehow reminded her of a…hammerhead. **(In case you haven't noticed, it's the hammerhead hollow from canon)**

He had stumbled across her when he was an adjuchas and she a mid-level vasto-lorde. He defeated her easily but he didn't kill her, he simply wanted to follow her as was the natural order of things. It confused her because he was more powerful but she didn't question it as he had spared her life. He was her first follower and first fraccion, Mila-Rose, Sung-sun, and Apacci following closely behind, as her other followers and eventual fraccion before she became an arrancar. Rialgo eventually became a vasto-lorde but he still insisted on being her fraccion, even going so far as to lose against Yammy unrealeased to 'prove' he was somewhat weak so that he could serve under Tia…though he could go against Starrk evenly in a one-on-one.

Rialgo was a cheery fellow and usually goofy. He was only serious when it came to Tia's safety. She was like an older sister to him and he a younger brother. She usually became annoyed when he bothered her to an extent. She wanted him to come to the fake Karakura Town, but he said he would watch over her palace while she was gone and true enough; her section of Las Noches was untouched by the rebelling hollows in the bowls of Las Noches when news of Aizen's death came to Las Noches. He was also downright furious when Tia came through the Garganta worse for wear with his terribly burnt surrogate sisters.

Tia chuckled lightly as she watched the four and then almost laughed when Mila-Rose hit Rialgo over the head for coming in between her and Apacci's fight. She was sure she would have gone literally insane without those four over the past three months. As far as she could tell, she and her fraccion were the only remaining arrancars living in Las Noches. Loly, Menoly, Grimmjow, Starrk, Neliel, Nel's fraccion and Lilynette having gone out into the wastes just travelling. Tia hadn't heard from them since they had left a month ago.

Tia didn't want to go, as she would stay at Las Noches with her fraccion to watch over it. Her hand absently traced over the scar that was across her stomach, starting from right above her bellybutton to her left side.

She held no love for Aizen, simply following what her instincts were telling her which was to serve the stronger hollow or being. She had been named the unofficial queen of Hueco Mundo but she knew the title wasn't hers.

It belonged to the man that defeated Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki. The strongest hollow in all of the four worlds, Hell, the Physical world, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society. She knew he wasn't completely a hollow, but he wielded a resureccion, so that was good enough for her.

When she served Aizen, the instinct to serve the one who was stronger was there, but it seemed that it was forced into her subconscious because of the fear she held of him. Solely fear, which was wrong. A hollow had to admire another which was why she didn't follow Starrk, Barragan, or any other that was stronger than her because she felt no drive to. She didn't admire Aizen, she outright hated him, but the fear she held from him, kept her from acting.

His Zanpakuto was absolute in its power. The power to completely control another's senses by just looking at its initial release? How could such a power come into existence?

But…one boy came into the picture…one man who invaded Las Noches on a whim to save a friend. He had gained her admiration right then and there, albeit unknowingly, but still. She felt the urge to serve him after she witnessed his resureccion in the fight with Ulquiorra, well a video anyways. And she felt the enormous urge to bow down to him when she witnessed him release his bankai, of which was devastatingly powerful on its own, and resureccion which was downright demonic, but also gave him a _second_ bankai sword to combat Aizen. And then when she witnessed him release a cero and Getsuga Tensho at the same time to utterly destroy Aizen? She downright shuddered and her cheeks tinged pink slightly.

She smiled lightly behind her mask as her hand rested on her left breast to feel her irregular heartbeat because of the hollow-hole located in her heart, ironically.

She felt a pang of worry when she thought about what would happen later today…er night, whichever one preferred to call whatever Hueco Mundo was in.

She would be going to confront Ichigo Kurosaki very soon to offer him the spot to rule Hueco Mundo and she would not take no for an answer.

"Jeez…Apacci sure can hit…" Rialgo muttered as he passed Tia making her chuckle slightly as she watched him rub his jaw.

"You did it on purpose…" Tia responded.

"What? I only grabbed her ass…and it's not like I haven't done it before either…" Rialgo said with a foxlike grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Rialgo was also a major pervert.

Tia merely sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved him as an older sister would love a younger brother, but he was an idiot…

"So, when we gonna go confront this Ichigo guy?" Rialgo asked as he sat in a chair.

"In a bit. We just have to wait for the gigai's to stabilize."

"That Szaeyl guy sure knew what he was doing, ne?" Rialgo chuckled as folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "What happens if he refuses?" Rialgo asked making Tia look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"We will stay there until he does," she responded.

"Do you know where he is?" Tia's male 'subordinate' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A place called Yokai academy. There are four other Soul Reapers there. Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, Kenpachi Zaraki, and his Lieutenant Yachiru Zaraki," Tia says. Aizen's 'All Seeing Eye' he had in his personal quarters was a real help in surveillance but it strangely couldn't see into the Soul Society, but she didn't care as the person she was watching was in the human world.

"What else should we expect? If he refuses and we stay, should we enroll? I can pull off being a third year," Rialgo grins.

"You just want to hit on the women, don't you?" Tia sighed.

"You know me so well," Rialgo grinned a toothy grin.

"And you do know they are monsters right?" Tia responded.

"They can't beat the Menos Forest. You see all kinds of shit there," Rialgo with responded with a smirk.

"There are also spiders there the size of basketballs," she responded with a slight smirk as she saw him go wide-eyed.

"I don't wanna go anymore…" he muttered as he put his head on the table.

"If I go, you go," Tia said making him groan.

"So when are we heading out, Lady Halibel?" Sung-Sun asked as she walked over.

"When the gigai's stabilize," Tia reiterated.

Sung-Sun nodded before she sat down next to Rialgo and picked up a book she had left there earlier and began to read.

"Apacci, Mila-Rose, what are your opinions on enrolling into Yokai Academy?" Tia asked the other female arrancars about to trade blows.

They both blinked before taking on thinking poses.

"I wouldn't care. It'd beat being out here all the time," Mila-Rose responded as she crossed her arms.

"Same here," Apacci said while Rialgo and Sung-Sun went wide-eyed along with Tia which had a mild expression of shock on her face.

"What?" Mila-Rose and Apacci questioned at the same time.

"And here I thought it'd be a cold day in Hell before those two agreed on anything…" Rialgo muttered. "So, what do you say we go scout out this academy, ne?" he grinned.

Meanwhile in Hell…

Satan was busy doing paperwork and stamping forms. "And he goes to the eighth circle, and he goes to the second circle, and she goes to the fifth…" he said as he sat back in his chair before folding his arms behind his head.

He suddenly got a chill.

He looked around and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Hey, Lilith…did you turn on the air conditioner again?" he asked his secretary.

"No sir," she replied.

He looked around again before slouching down in his chair. "Huh…weird…" he muttered before reaching in a drawer and pulling out a perverted novel. Lilith buzzed over the intercom again.

"You still have more paperwork to do sir. Please put away the book," she tiredly says making him grumble.

"God damnit…" he muttered before a rumble shook all of Hell. "Shut up, God! You know I hate when the temperature drops here!" he says just before the rumbling stops. A moment later a piece of paper flew in the window made of gold.

Satan grabbed the paper before opening it and began to read.

_U mad, bro?_

He looked down to see a troll face with long white hair and a white beard.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…."

With Ichigo…

Ichigo swore he heard a deep, bellowing voice swearing but quickly shook it off as he made his way to a clearing that was beside the blood-red ocean. A shiver ran up his spine as he looked at the scene. Not a moment later he felt a gust of air behind him. He looked to see Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Urahara, the former two having grins on their faces.

"You ready to get started, Ichigo?" Kenpachi grinned while Yachiru jumped from his shoulders to Urahara's.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec," Ichigo responded before he started to stretch his arms and legs before taking off his shirt and then his shoes and socks so they wouldn't get shredded.

"Man, I'd kill to get a circle scar like that," Kenpachi said while Ichigo merely rolled his eyes.

Kenpachi ripped the bandages from his sword before leveling the tip of it with his eye.

Ichigo breathed out before he cracked his neck. A moment later he summoned his basic mask with the red marking going down his cheeks and forehead making his sclera turn black and for his irises to turn a dull yellow. He breathed out again before he felt the mask he was wearing meld more to his face. A hole in his chest started to form and basically melt out a white substance. The hole was smaller than his scar and if you looked out it you could see out the other side.

White substance starting going from the mask and down his neck and body. His muscle mass considerably bulked up as red tribal markings started to form as well. His hair started to grow down to his mid back. When the white, bone-like substance made it to his hands his fingertips grew claws.

The gym shorts he was wearing strained as the muscle mass in legs considerably grew making more red tribal marking appear. When the substance came down to his back, a large tail started to form until it reached about five feet long. When it reached his feet his toes grew claws and his calves grew considerably. He looked more reptilian than anything and was hunched over slightly.

He breathed out as he flexed his clawed hands. **"You ready, Kenpachi?" **Ichigo said in a watery voice making Kenpachi grin even wider.

"I was born ready!" the eleventh division yelled with glee as he charged the human transcendent.

Urahara jumped back to give the two respective powerhouses room to fight it out.

Ichigo ducked under Kenpachi's swing as he raised his armor-covered hand to block another swing from his left making sparks fly as his hand grinded against Kenpachi's almost serrated sword. Ichigo jumped back a bit as his tail snaked between his legs in an attempt to drag Kenpachi to the ground.

Kenpachi saw the large tail before grinning and rushing towards Ichigo. He ducked as a clawed hand tried to strike him only for Ichigo knee to come and hit him in the jaw making his teeth rattle. Kenpachi chuckled as he was knocked back before he disappeared in a flash of shunpo. Ichigo looked around before narrowly dodging a strike from behind him.

The hollowfied Ichigo grabbed the blade before pulling it to his left where his left hand was waiting to him Kenpachi in the jaw. The strike connected only for Kenpachi to kick his sword towards Ichigo's side.

The strike connected making his armor chip and for sparks to fly as the Captain's sword grinded against Ichigo's hierro.

Ichigo pushed the sword back so that he and Kenpachi were about ten feet from one another. He disappeared in a sonido before reappearing above Kenpachi with a cero charging on his fingertips.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ichigo!" Kenpachi grinned as he jumped up just Ichigo let the cero loosed destroying the landscape above Kenpachi. Ichigo stood in mid-air as the smoke cleared to reveal that Kenpachi wasn't there. The crater Ichigo made was a giant one. He turned to his left to narrowly avoid another swing Kenpachi launched at him.

"You think a puny little cero like that can take me down?!" Kenpachi grinned as he gestured to his slightly singed clothing.

"**Just wanted to keep you on your toes, Kenpachi," **Ichigo chuckled as he charged the captain once more.

Ichigo held his arms up in an 'X' fashion as Kenpachi descended on him with his nodachi going in a long arc down towards him. When the strike connected a large crate was created beneath Ichigo. He felt his hierro crack slightly before it almost instantly repaired itself thanks to his regenerative capabilities.

Ichigo decided to go on the offensive as put his fingers together before swiping at Kenpachi as if they were a singular dagger or sword. The strike connected with Kenpachi's zanpakuto making more sparks fly between the two. They pushed each other back before they landed about fifteen feet from each other.

"C'mon, Ichigo! Don't hold back! It's no fun if you don't go all out!" Kenpachi grinned towards Ichigo as he propped his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"**If I wasn't holding back then this area wouldn't be here," **Ichigo muttered making Kenpachi grin wider.

"That's what makes it fun!" he exclaimed before he took off his eye patch making his power skyrocket. The grin he wore lessened slightly as he heard the tone Ichigo was using. It still wasn't his usual angry tone. It was slightly more depressed actually. "You're still upset everybody saw the scars aren't you?" he said seriously making Ichigo's eyes widen behind his mask.

….

Yoruichi tossed and turned in her sleep before her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around the room before she fell back into bed. She was wearing a purple tank top with purple pajama pants. Her hair was down and she had a slight bed head. She turned to look at the clock beside her bead to see it was eleven o'clock. She had only been asleep for two hours and she was now wide awake.

Her mind drifted towards the day's events…

She smiled lightly as she remembered how Ichigo flirted with her some and how he defeated Deshiko in that spar. He really was fast, faster than her even. He really did deserve the title 'God of Flash'.

She then became angry as she thought of the Pool Incident. She recollected the Winter War and frowned. _Ichigo had to get involved because we couldn't hold our own against a single enemy and a small army…_

_It's our fault…the Soul Society's…Aizen's…Kisuke's…mine… _ she thought as she sat up again and brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Maybe if Kisuke would have just saved Ichigo back when he lost his powers then maybe he would have lived a mostly normal life. She grew angry again. She now knew it was _Aizen's _fault. If he would have never sent Rukia to the world of the living then Ichigo would have most-likely never got involved.

She shook her head free of the thoughts. _He would have gotten involved anyways… _she thought. _His powers would have developed on their own. And if he didn't then I would have never met him…_ she smiled lightly.

_And now he has the power to protect the people he wants to protect…_ a warm feeling shot through her chest and she smiled again. It was, however, cut short as an influx of power stopped her thoughts as she ascertained who the power belonged to. Normally, with the seals and his reiatsu under control, Ichigo's power was a fourth seat's at least, now it spiked to low captain. She could tell he still had a hamper on his power but it was still there and still very high.

Without a second thought she put a pair of sneakers, tied her hair up in a ponytail before she opened her dormitory window and leaped into the night air to find where Ichigo was and what was causing the influx.

With Moka…

Moka sat at her desk in a simple grey nightgown with black gym shorts on. She had a nearby lamp on and she sat lazily in her roller chair, her feet propped up on the desk with an arm propped up on the arm rest of the chair, her hand on the side of her face propping her head up. She seemed to have a permanent scowl with all the glaring she was doing to the outside of her window.

A primal growl escaped her lips as she thought of the information being withheld from her by a person she daresay call friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

What kind of monster was he? Her father had been alive for hundreds of years and he didn't have near as many scars on his body, but then again, vampires didn't get scars unless they stayed in water too long and that was only second degree burns.

She scowled again. The science teacher and Yoruichi had to have known something as Yoruichi had come with him from his former school and it very much seemed like Ichigo knew the hat n' clogs wearing man.

What secrets was he hiding? She was sure she'd find out one way or another. A moment later she felt Ichigo's specific energy source he had somehow gained a few days ago. She didn't know how to explain it. At first it was overwhelming but now it was smaller but she could feel it still held that ferocity to it.

She put some tennis shoes on before opening her window and leaping out to find where Ichigo was and what he was doing. She was going to get answers to more than one thing.

With Kurumu…

Kurumu was currently brushing her teeth in the restroom on her floor of the girl's dormitory. She knew it was kind of later however the students had no real bed time only a curfew to abide by which meant they had to stay in their dorm by eight o'clock.

She wore a pair of sky blue sweatpants, purple socks, and a purple spaghetti strap tank top. It was also her usual sleep attire.

She spit into the sink to rid herself of any toothpaste suds before setting her toothbrush beside the sink before turning on some water and rinsing her mouth out. She turned off the water before looking into the mirror intently.

_Oh, Ichigo... _she thought as a frown adorned her face.

She grew sad as she thought about the earlier day's event. She remembered clearly the scars she had seen. He was a nice guy! Sure he scowled a lot, swore, beat the hell out of anyone who dared to try to grope his friends, and was prone to getting into fights, but that's not the point.

He didn't deserve all those scars on his body! What could have possibly caused him to have all of those scars? Some went from his shoulder down to his chest, and one that clearly stuck out in her mind was the circular one in the middle of his chest that went through and through. She also remembered the marks from where the strange masked monster had bit him two weeks ago and they still looked fresh.

She swore that she'd almost cry for him. He was a sixteen year-old teen monster like her! Not some war veteran! She understood that he was a monster but it looked like he had seen a lifetime of fighting already. It just wasn't right!

She was about to head back to her bedroom to go back to sleep before she felt a yokai influx. She knew that it was Ichigo's as it had popped up a few days ago, unknowing to her as his reiatsu had dropped out of its transcendence. It used to be intolerably large but it had dulled down a good bit. It seemed to be in an influx as well so she'd check it out.

She went back to her room before setting her toothpaste and toothbrush down, slipping some slippers on and then leaving through her open window, her leathery wings coming into existence as she flew towards Ichigo's direction.

With Tamao…

The young mermaid sighed as she painted her toenails at a leisurely pace with a fresh coat of gloss to give them a shine. She sat on her bed which had light blue sheets on them as well as a dark blue comforter and a full body pillow with sky blue pillow covers. She wore a plain dark blue, large t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts.

While she glossed over her toenails, her mind drifted to what happened at the pool earlier that day. The restraining method wore off after about half an hour later but amidst the mermaids' struggling, she was still the entire time.

Her mind drifted again towards the first year that caught her attention. _Ichigo Kurosaki…_ she thought. When he had deliberately put himself in harm's way to save the other student in the pool, he had gained a decent amount of respect from her right then, but then again, she thought he was simply an idiot who she thought was just trying to be a hero.

He proved her wring when he basically captured each and every one of her sisters in one attack. She admitted that she was caught off guard, but still, it was an impressive feat none-the-less.

She frowned as she thought of how she had made him lose his shirt making every one see what he had most definitely hidden under there for a reason.

She regretted doing that, she admitted to herself. Had she known, she probably wouldn't have done it. But then again, if it were anyone else, she probably wouldn't have cared.

Her eyes traveled to the window in her dorm room before she felt a spike in yokai. She had been around the school when an almost overwhelming amount of yokai pressed down on the entire vicinity. It was like that for a few days, each day it getting smaller and smaller until it was almost unnoticeable. Earlier that day at the pool when being tied up by the Haiwana, that its energy was similar to Ichigo's.

The energy she had just felt was also, except it was slightly dark than earlier that day. She put on a pair of tennis shoes, as her gloss had dried by then, and exited her room before going down the stairwell and out into the night to find where the influx and hopefully apologize to Ichigo.

….

Ichigo let a hissing noise escape his lips as another wound on his body healed thanks to the regenerative abilities in the form he was in. He was significantly slower in this form coupled with being in his human body made it worse. His Shinigami body was many times more durable than his human one so that meant that he couldn't sonido willy nilly all the time. He had to dodge manually as to not make it worse on himself when he reverted back to his human form. He had a crack in his armor from when Kenpachi had gotten a really good slash on his chest but no blood was drawn thanks to his hierro.

Kenpachi was actually fairing worse than Ichigo with many slash marks from when Ichigo had got him with his claws. He had discarded his haori when it was burnt when he was caught in a cero. His hakama was ripped and his shihakusho was also ripped revealing long scars on his body.

Ichigo leaped into the air as he dove towards Kenpachi, his claws prepared to strike him. Kenpachi raised his sword and crouched slightly as he moved out of the way. Ichigo maneuvered to his left before he landed on the ground. He did a 180 as his tail impacted Kenpachi's side before he raised his claws and then pulled then in a downward motion to hit the captain.

His claws were blocked as Kenpachi grabbed his tail to try and pull his towards him. The captain had a grin on his face as he saw Ichigo charging a cero in his left hand which forced the captain to either choose whether he would be hit or let go of Ichigo's tail.

Kenpachi tried to slash at the hand only for Ichigo to retract it and use his tail to pull Kenpachi towards himself. His dissipated the cero before he kicked the captain off of him. Kenpachi was pushed back but charged forward and dodged to his left to get out of the way of a downward slash. He swung his sword from the left before it hit Ichigo's right arm making his bone-like armor crack.

Kenpachi jumped back before Ichigo barreled toward him, his claws extended on either side of him.

Meanwhile with Urahara and Yachiru…

"Looks like they're having fun," Urahara chuckled as he waved his fan.

"Yep! Kenny's really having fun. He hasn't fought like this since the war!" Yachiru chirped with a playful smile.

"If the landscape has anything to say about it…" Urahara chuckled as he looked at the crater-filled landscape. Part of the cliff was gone as Kenpachi had swung his sword down so hard, part of the cliff fell off into the ocean.

"Ichi's cero is really powerful. Bigger and badder than any I've seen," Yachiru said before her senses picked up several incoming power sources. "You sense those, too, old man?" she asked while Kisuke merely chuckled before nodding.

With Tamao, Yoruichi, Kurumu, and Moka…

"Remind me why the Hell you're out here, mermaid?" Moka snapped as she ran through the eerie woods surrounding Yokai Academy with Yoruichi in front of her, Tamao to her left, and Kurumu flying overhead.

"I came out here to apologize to Ichigo," Tamao responded with a glare.

"I doubt Ichigo would even talk to you! You're the one who made every seen the scars he tried to hide!" Kurumu yelled down to her.

"I said I was sorry, okay! I didn't know he had scars on that chiseled chest of his!" Tamao yelled back indignantly.

Yoruichi merely rolled her eyes as she listened to them. "Ichigo's not the one to hold a grudge and it wouldn't hurt to apologize. He might forgive you but I won't. Not so easily at least," Yoruichi said making Tamao look down as she ran towards the energy source.

Moka glared at her out of the corner of her eye as they ran. Yoruichi obviously knew something that she didn't and she be damned if she didn't get to the bottom of it.

The came to a spot where it was about to enter a clearing. Kurumu dropped down to crouch by Moka who was doing the same along with Yoruichi and Tamao. They saw a large man from earlier that resembled a club leader. Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened as they saw it too.

Yoruichi, however, was looking at the opponent of Kenpachi Zaraki. She focused on the orange hair and put two and two together.

"That looks like those things from the hollow fights a couple weeks ago," Tamao said before Kurumu and Moka averted their gaze from Kenpachi to the strange creature.

"I've never seen a creature give off that amount of Yokai energy before…" Kurumu said with wide eyes.

Yoruichi turned her eyes from Ichigo to Kurumu and chuckled lightly. _If you could have felt it when he wasn't in control o his reiatsu then you would really be scared, _Yoruichi thought.

Moka caught the slight smirk and growled. She fully turned to the Flash Goddess before giving her a stern gaze. "What do you know, Shihōin?" she practically demanded.

Yoruichi merely shrugged making Moka growl.

"That other guy has more yokai than the masked creature does!" Tamao said fearfully as she watched the two trade blows.

Meanwhile above the women…

"Should we tell them we're here?" Caesar asked in a bored tone as he lay on air while gazing down at the four watching Ichigo and Kenpachi duke it out, his white trench coat fluttering in the wind being produced from the strikes Ichigo and Kenpachi were making.

"Yoruichi probably already knows," Urahara grinned while Yachiru giggled.

"Maybe we should sneak up on them!" she said cheerfully while Zangetsu chuckled lightly.

"I want them to figure out who the eleventh division captain is fighting first, then we will tell get them," Zangetsu said referencing Moka, Kurumu, and Tamao more than Yoruichi.

"I'd give it another five minutes or so," Urahara waved his fan with a grin.

With Kenpachi and Ichigo…

Ichigo ducked under Kenpachi's zanpakuto before striking him in the gut and rolling to the side. The Captain grinned before he swiped at Ichigo only for the Vizard to roll out of the way and perform an uppercut to Kenpachi's jaw making him stagger.

"You got a helluva hit there, Ichigo," the Captain grinned as he rubbed his jaw while unknowingly getting gasps from those hiding in the trees.

"Well, that just ruined out fun, didn't it?" Urahara laughed lightly as he dropped down behind the four spying women. Yoruichi didn't even bother to look behind her as she just looked up to see Caesar and Zangetsu smirking down at her.

She 'discreetly' gave them the bird before she turned around to see Urahara grinning at her with Yachiru on his shoulder with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What the Hell?!" Moka yelled as she stood up. She didn't even sense them!

"My, my, why are you four out so late?" Kisuke grinned at them making Yoruichi roll her eyes at him.

Meanwhile Kurumu turned back to see what was presumed Ichigo and the guy from earlier that day still fighting.

"Ichigo!" she called out to him making him turn to her with wide eyes only for him to be struck in the back by Kenpachi making him growl.

"**Back the fuck up, Kenpachi!"** Ichigo yelled as a cero charged in his mouth. He let it loose only for Kenpachi to come flying at him, his nodachi ready to strike however the cero had made his trajectory go slightly off and for him to be going full force towards…Kurumu. **"No!"** Ichigo yelled as he sonido'ed in front of a terrified looking Kurumu making her eyes go wide.

Ichigo didn't speak as he prepared for an attack only for it to never come. Ichigo turned his gaze to see a tan-skinned woman with blonde hair, somewhat short sword with the middle being hollow and a lavender-colored sheath on her back.

"And just who the Hell are you interrupting my fight?" Kenpachi questioned the blonde haired woman.

"Tier Harribel, former Tercera Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army. And I am merely assisting the next King of Hueco Mundo," she said casually making everyone present go wide-eyed.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N Whew! That took a while to get down, but I got a burst of inspiration and it just flowed right out! I'm pretty pleased with this chapter overall, and it feels good to be writing on this story again. The fight scenes, like always, are lacking in some way. I guess I'm more of a lover and not a fighter. (Which explains how my romance scenes are excellent while my fight scenes suck). Hehe**

**The next one I will update is Forbidden Romance and the Striving For Greatness! I've been away from those two for far too long.**

**REVIEW!**

**Anyways, PEACE! :D**


End file.
